Buzón de pedidos
by HiimekoO3
Summary: "Nuestros fans escribirán cartas y las meterán en este buzón. Nosotros leeremos cada una de ellas, y cualquier cosa que nos pidan, nosotros haremos lo posible para cumplirlo." ¿Se imaginan que cosas tendrán que hacer estos chicos? Solo ustedes lo saben ¡Anímense!
1. Chapter 1

**Buzón de pedidos**

**_-Demashitaa powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece._**

* * *

-De acuerdo… creo que todos saben porque los cité aquí.

La persona que habló no era nada más que una joven pelirroja de unos 16 años de edad. Su cabellera larga era cogida en una coleta y adornada con un gran moño rojo. Sus orbes rosados se pasearon alrededor de una gran mesa, donde yacían todos los invitados sentados con una expresión dudosa.

Una mano se alzó de entre toda la gente, y la pelirroja la señalo dándole la palabra.

-Adelante, Kaoru.

La morena de ojos esmeraldas no cambió su expresión dudosa, y hasta parecía algo molesta. Era de la misma edad que su compañera y suspiró antes de hablar.

-Momoko… Entiendo que nos hayas invitado a Miyako y a mí a tu casa. –Miró de reojo a su amiga de cabellera dorada ante su mención, para volver a posicionar su mirada en la pelirroja.- ¡¿Pero por qué los has tenido que invitar a ellos?! –Señaló hacia la punta de la mesa, donde en tres sillas se encontraban tres jóvenes, que resultaban ser nada más que sus peores enemigos, los Rowdyruff boys. Ellos le lanzaron una mirada fulminante a la pelinegra, que esquivó escuetamente.- ¿¡Y a ellos!? –Ahora señaló otra parte de la mesa, donde se encontraba el resto de los villanos populares: Peludito, Himeko, la banda gangrena, Mojo jojo, etc… - ¡Créeme que no sé porque los citaste y no lo entiendo!

-¡Eh, tú! –Otra voz masculina se escuchó y una venita afloró en la frente de Kaoru- ¡Calla de una vez, verdecita!

-¡Tu mejor mantente callado, idiota, si no quiere que te…!

-¡Mamá! ¡Está agrediendo a Butch! –Un rubio ojiazul señaló a la pelinegra mientras miraba con ojos sufridos a su supuesta madre. Mojo Jojo se levantó de inmediato de la mesa, para defender a sus niños.

-¡Oye tú, niña insolente! –Gritó el simio tomando quien sabe de dónde un bate- ¡Nadie le habla así a los hijos de Mojo, Mojo!

-¡Oye! ¡El bate estaba cerca de mi lugar, por lo tanto es de mi propiedad!-Se levantó una bola peluda y rosa con antenas, golpeando ambas manos sobre la mesa haciéndola temblar. Ahora el mono miró colerizado a peludito.

-¡Pelea, pelea! –Gritó el pequeño Arturo, para después corear las risas del resto de su grupo.

-¡Auch! –Gritó la rubia de ojos azules levantándose de su asiento con su mano acariciando una de sus coletas.- ¡Deja de tirarme el cabello! –Miró con odio al rubio oji azul.

El chico enarcó una ceja, viéndole como si estuviese loca.

-¿De qué hablas, rubia? Yo no te he hecho nada.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Mamá! ¡Me están levantando falsos! –Gritó de nuevo el rubio a su "madre" señalando a Miyako. Mojo no pudo hacerle mucho caso puesto que ahora estaba gritoneándose melodramáticamente con el monstruo rosado, mientras la banda gangrena reía y apostaba por uno de los dos.

Kaoru también comenzó una pelea con el Rowdy verde, y Brick solo reía mientras los miraba discutir. De pronto los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, y cuando por poco las cosas se salían de control…

-¡Basta, basta, basta, BASTA!

Un grito demasiado fuerte captó la atención de todos, volviéndose hacia la dueña del grito. Momoko se agarró el puente de la nariz, cabreada. Los muy idiotas estaban destruyendo su casa.

-¡Esto es grave, dejen de discutir!

-¿Y porque hacerte caso, rosita? –Respondió de forma altanera el muchacho pelirrojo, líder de su grupo.

-¡Estás en mi casa, idiota! –Le respondió con un tono harto- Ustedes me alteran, por dios… ¡Necesito azúcar! –De su bolsillo sacó una barra de chocolate y la comió más rápido que un parpadeo. Una vez que terminó, suspiro más tranquila.- Bien… La razón por la que los cité aquí es porque nuestra fama ha estado cayendo…

-¿D-de que estás hablando? –Preguntó nerviosamente el líder de la banda gangrena- Eso no es gracioso…

-Como ustedes sabrán, no tuvimos tanto éxito… Ya saben, cómo… Cómo la caricatura origi…

-¡Calla! –La voz de Kaoru la sobresaltó.- No lo digas… no es necesario mencionarlo. –Se sentó de golpe con los brazos cruzados y perdió la mirada al suelo, como varios de los presentes en la sala.

-¿Solo nos has citado para recordárnoslo, Mojo? –Habló tajante el simio. A todos les molestaba esa conversación. La pelirroja negó.

-Lo estuve pensando mucho, y tengo una gran idea-Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro. Algunos la miraron curiosos y otros como si estuviese loca.- ¿Cómo mantener a nuestros seguidores felices? –Preguntó a nadie en particular. Los demás compartieron miradas extrañadas.- ¡Haciendo lo que ellos desean!

-¿Qué? –Dijeron todos a coro y muchos murmullos se hicieron presentes.

-Sí, hagamos lo que ellos quieran.

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir? –Preguntó Butch- ¡Nosotros ya hacemos lo que ellos quieren! Incluso existe una página en internet donde crean historias sobre nosotros y nos manejan como les plazca, y los que más sufren las concecuencias somos nosotros tres –Se señaló a el mismo y a sus hermanos atrás que asintieron.

-Y nosotras tres –Recordó Miyako- Olvidan que nosotras somos las principales.

-Sí, siempre escriben historias estúpidas sobre ti y ese imbécil… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Takaaki? –Habló el rubio y quedó inmóvil cuando recibió la atención silenciosa de todos con miradas interrogantes.- Eh… no… ¡No es como si yo hubiese leído, o algo por el estilo! No, no, no… eh… -Habló apresuradamente haciendo raros gestos con las manos y con unas mejillas rojizas-…Voy al baño. –Salió de la sala a paso apresurado.

Todos los demás volvieron a la conversación.

-Sí, eh oído de esa página… -Habló peludito con una pizca de fastidio- ¡Nadie escribe sobre mí! Esos desgraciados…

Himeko, que se había mantenido callada, frunció el entrecejo y con elegancia se levantó de su lugar.

-No me importa esa estúpida página. Yo hice mi propia página donde puedan escribir sobre mí ¡Y escriben muchas cosas! –Habló de forma presuntuosa. Todos la vieron por cortos segundos, sentarse de nuevo y beber una taza de té.

Retiraron a mirada sobre ella y ahora comenzaban de nuevo a discutir.

-Ustedes no aparecen porque son idiotas –Sonrió el mayor de los Rowdy - ¡Nosotros somos los favoritos!

-¡No te creas tanto, niño! –Habló Ace, envidioso- Que siempre te ponen como el chico malo y más inteligente, pero realmente eres estúpido. –Brick dirigió su mirada colérica al chico verde.- Opino que tu versión original es mucho mejor…

Todos los murmullos cesaron, para poner una cara impactada y soltar un "Uuhh" a coro. ¡Eso había sido duro! Mojo estaba a punto de saltar a defenderle, pero sus dos hijos se lanzaron a golpear al chico verde. El resto de los verdosos no se quedaron atrás y también se aventaron a golpear a los Rowdyruff.

Rápidamente Momoko tomó un extintor y los roció con él, deteniendo la pelea.

-¡Basta, se están saliendo del tema! –Volvió a gritar la pelirroja.-Esta es nuestra oportunidad de complacer a nuestros fans y nos adoren aún más ¡Y ustedes lo están arruinando! –Gritó histéricamente, haciendo un puchero gracioso.

Todos quedaron en silencio de nuevo y se miraron los unos a los otros, reflexionando. Tal vez ella tenía razón… era su momento para hacer felices a sus fans para que nos les olvidaran o les dejaran de importar.

Milagrosamente, todos volvieron a tomar asiento, dispuestos a seguir escuchando a la pelirroja. Miyako decidió hablar esta vez.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo haremos eso, Momo-chan?

-Por medio de un buzón, Miyako.

Ella no comprendió mucho a lo que quería decir, pero en cortos segundos Momoko sacó un Buzón con el logo de la serie, y con dificultad—Porque era grande y algo pesado— lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Nuestros fans escribirán cartas y las meterán en este buzón. Nosotros leeremos cada una de ellas, y cualquier cosa que nos pidan, nosotros haremos lo posible para cumplirlo.

A muchos no les agradó la idea, puesto que sus rostros hicieron una mueca.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –Preguntó Kaoru emocionada- O sea que… Si en una de esas cartas alguien pide que Butch se lance de un quinto piso ¿Debe hacerlo? –Sonrió divertida, hasta que el ojiverde la fulminó.

-Oye, oye… ¡¿Y por qué mejor tú no te tiras de un quinto piso, eh?! –Preguntó molestó, hasta que su rostro sufrió una transformación, colocando una sonrisa ladina y coqueta.- Aunque no es mala la idea. Alguien podría pedir que tú y yo nos besemos apasionadamente… Como en esas historias que escriben. –Dio un guiño, y el rostro de Kaoru palideció.

Las risas de los presentes se escuchó, menos de las dos powerpuff restantes y Mojo, que tenía una cara de desaprobación.

-¡Chicos! –Volvió a llamar la atención la dueña del moño– Por eso mismo habrá reglas…. –Butch se giró hacia ella.

-Pero que aburrida…

Momoko le ignoro.

-Regla número uno… ¡No se puede matar a nadie! Ni atravesar con cosas filosas, ni nada que pueda herir a alguno. –La pelirroja miró la cara decepcionada de algunos, sobre todo la de kaoru, y negó levemente.- Regla número dos, no se podrán pedir cosas que… ehem… contengan "eso" –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "Eso"?-Preguntó inocentemente el gordo Billy a Ace, que soltó una carcajada.

-Ya saben… -Dijo Momoko- ¡Ya saben, no se hagan! Nada de… sexo.

-¡Doblemente aburrida! –Gritó Butch desde su lugar.

-Regla número tres…

Pero no pudo decirla ya que el muchacho de cabellera pelirroja y gorra roja llegó por detrás de ella, rodeándole el rostro con su brazo y tapándole la boca con él.

-¡Las reglas son estúpidas! –Se quejó- Que niña tan más idiota, se supone que debemos hacer lo que ellos quieran. Si nos piden algo que está en contra de las reglas, se decepcionarán. ¡Así que la única regla, es que no hay reglas!

Los demás villanos estuvieron de acuerdo regalándole aplausos al pelirrojo. Momoko logró zafarse de su agarre y le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Argh, bruto! –Se quejó sobando sus mejillas- De acuerdo, en parte tienes razón, pero… ¡No se puede herir a nadie!

-¡Pero tu acabas de herirme!

-¡Cállate! –Una vena comenzó a salir de su frente- Bi… bien… No habrá más reglas… ¡Más que las dos primeras que mencione! ¡Nada violento y nada de… "eso"!

-¡Aburridaaaa! –Volvió a gritar Butch, pero ahora la cara del moreno sufrió un impacto contra la mesa, cortesía de Kaoru. Momoko le agradeció con la mirada.

-Bien, eso es todo. El buzón se pondrá en unos minutos y en unos cuantos días nos volveremos a reunir para leerlas y hacer lo que debamos hacer. –Avisó la pelirroja- Pueden irse.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y cada uno se fue yendo de la casa dependiendo de su premura. De pronto apareció de nuevo el Rowdy azul e hizo cara de confusión al ver a todos salir.

-¿En que quedaron? –Preguntó él.

-En que tienes cara de foca –Rió Butch, caminando a prisa- Muévete rubito, que tengo hambre. –Boomer soltó una maldición hacía el y los tres hermanos fueron los últimos villanos en salir por la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, la pelirroja y sus dos amigas se dejaron caer en el sofá. Miyako le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

-Momoko… ¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea?

-No lo sé… -Murmuro la pelirroja.

-Insisto en que fue muy mala -Señaló la sala.- Se han robado la mesa…

-¿¡QUE!? –Se paró como un resorte y abrió la puerta brutalmente- ¡Oigan, devuélvanme mi mesaaa!

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado la idea? ¡Dios, que tengo que continuar más historias, pero no me resistí a escribir una así! Pienso que será un reto, pero al tiempo que será divertido._

_Como ya leyeron, ustedes podrán pedir lo que quieran por medio de un review~ ¡Solo no pongan cosas tan difíciles de hacer! e_è & por favor… **¡Un pedido solamente! **Así que piensen muy bien lo que les van a pedir a los chicos ¿Vale? C: Espero sus pedidos, y recuerden… nada violento, ni contenido sexual (?)_

_Y otra cosa… una vez que vuelva a actualizar con los pedidos, **se cierra el buzón**, ya no se podrán pedir más cosas._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Demashitaa Powerpuff Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

Y de nuevo todos se encontraban allí, reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa color caoba. La diferencia era que ahora no se encontraban dentro del hogar de la Akatsutsumi; Después de casi haberla destrozado con peleas absurdas, y que además robaran su mesa, ella ya no los toleraría más dentro de su casa.

El profesor se había ofrecido a ayudar, después de todo el y su hijo Ken también eran parte de la serie y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacer que su raiting subiera, por lo menos un poco. Ahora todos estaban dentro de un gran salón situado dentro del laboratorio del científico.

Todos se encontraban sentados, algunos de manera elegante como Shirogane. Otros de forma aburrida, como los hermanos Rowdy y la banda gangrena. Y otros que ni sentados estaban sentados, como Fuzzy que dormía bajo la mesa y Mojo, que ya no podía soportar mas el estar sentado esperando al que el maldito buzón llegara.

La puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto a Blossom y a Buttercup, que cada una llevaba en sus manos el pesado buzón, pero que estaba claro que ahora transformadas en heroínas no les era nada difícil cargarlo. Bubbles se había encargado de abrir la puerta, y una vez que lo hizo les dejó el camino libre a las otras dos chicas.

Buttercup dejó el buzón sobre la mesa caoba, en medio de donde se encontraban las sillas del profesor y Ken. La chica de cabellera azabache dejó escapar un suspiro un poco fastidiada, y volvió a transformarse en Kaoru. Bubbles y Blossom le imitaron, dejando su verdadera identidad al descubierto.

-Bien… aquí está. –Momoko fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Está lleno? –Preguntó Ken a la pelirroja, que solamente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Tendremos que ver para averiguarlo.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Cuánto tiempo nos iban a hacer esperar aquí? –Espetó molesta y cruzada de brazos la pecosa de ojos violáceos. Kaoru rodó los ojos. – Abran el buzón de una vez y acabemos con esto.

-Bien… -Susurró con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja, pero se detuvo unos instantes al colocar la mano sobre la puertecilla metálica de este. No lo entendió, pero… tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué esperas, rosita? No tenemos todo el día.-Se quejó Brick con expresión fastidiada, teniendo la mitad de su rostro embarrada en la mesa.

Ella por fin abrió la puertecilla y sonrió al sentir dentro cartas… ¡Cartas de sus admiradores! ¿Qué cosas le habrían pedido? ¿Autógrafos? ¡¿Citas con chicos guapos?! Estaba emocionada por lo último. Una cita con un chico atractivo no le vendría nada mal.

Y con esos pensamientos positivos, se animó a sacar el primer pedido.

Todos, aunque no lo demostraran mucho, estaban curiosos y algo ansiosos.

-¿Qué dice, que dice? –Interrogó Fuzzy, que se había despertado por los gritos de Himeko. Antes de que Momoko pudiera abrirla, Ken interrumpió.

-¡Alto, un momento!

-¿Qué sucede, Ken? –Preguntó la rubia desconcertada. El niño examinó la carta en las manos de la líder y luego sonrió.

-Podría… ¿Podría abrir el primer sobre?–Kaoru y Momoko alzaron las cejas.- Creo que lo merezco, después de todo se les olvidó invitarnos a la reunión pasada.-Expresó el niño con una ceja arqueada y mirada reprobatoria. Peach, que también estaba sentado sobre él le miró de la misma forma. Momoko rio nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -Se rindió la ojirosa, tendiéndole el sobre con una risilla apenada. Ella juraba que los había citado también, pero…. Lo olvidó. (Nta de Autora: Error mío ;A;)

El niño tomó la carta entre sus manos y la giró para ver de quien era.

-Veamos… esta es de **Nini Godoy** –Leyó en la parte trasera de la carta. Las chicas sonrieron al saber que tenían una fan, y los villanos, aunque siguieran con su cara de "No me interesa" a ellos también les emocionaba.

-¿Y qué dice, Mojo? –Preguntó el Mono. Ken la abrió.

-Dice…" _Mi pareja favorita son los verdes"-_ Ken hizo una pausa- Con los verdes creo que se refiere a Kaoru y Butch… o la banda gangrena.

-Si, si, como diga ¿Qué más dice?- Preguntó Ace.

- "_Y concuerdo con los personajes al estar tan enojados con fanfiction y demás páginas."_ –La mayoría dio un asentimiento- "_Por esa razón, pido una disculpa de antemano, para todos, en especial con Butch, Kaoru y Fuzzy, del cual nunca he tratado de escribir nada."-_El monstruo rosado sonrió levemente por la disculpa y asintió volviendo con su mirada seria, en muestra de aceptación.- "_Bueeeno al grano, no seré la única que este desilusionada con la idea de nada de violencia ni amm sexo…" _¿¡Sexo!? ¿Querían pedir sexo?

-¿Vez? ¡Yo se los dije! –Saltó Brick de inmediato a apuntar a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es "sexo", wan? –Fue la inocente pregunta del perro robot-

-¡Ya cállate! –Le respondió molesta la pelirrojo al líder. Aunque no se imaginaba que en verdad querrían pedir… ajam… violencia y "eso"- No… no es nada, Peach.

-"_En fin, la serie necesita más romance"- _Las caras de todos los presentes hicieron una extraña expresión, sobre todo la de los hermanos Rowdy's.- _No estoy segura pero aquí mi hermana si... El reto es simple, Que todas las contrapartes se besen." _Es todo… Solo quieren un beso–Terminó de leer el niño, hasta que de nuevo las palabras se procesaron en su cabeza.- ¡Espera! ¿Be-beso?

No hizo faltar mencionar sus nombres para saber de quienes se referían. Ace y su pandilla lanzaron una sonrisa socarrona a las contrapartes al tiempo que soltaban risillas guturales. Himeko también sonrió al ver las caras pálidas y descompuestas de los chicos que parecían estar en shock.

Y como era de esperarse, la primera en saltar a oponerse fue Kaoru.

-¡NI HABLÁR! –Gritó asustando a Ken que estaba sentado junto a él.- No, no, no ¡Ya sabía yo que esto sería una mala idea! Yo no quiero besar al Brocoli andante. –Señaló al moreno. El arqueó una ceja ante el insulto

-¡Pff! –Se mofó Butch, levantándose igual de extremo que su contraparte.- ¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta la idea? Claro que no verdecita y además ¡Tú también pareces Brocoli!

-Bien hecho, rosita… -Siseó Brick a Momoko que aún estaba congelada- Se te ocurrió prohibir el sexo ¡Pero no los besos! Niñata tonta… -Ahora fue Momoko la que se levantó de su lugar con el ceño fruncido.

-"Mírenme, soy Brick y yo digo que las reglas son estúpidas"-Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja en tono grave, simulando la de un chico y además en acento burlón.- "Debemos hacer lo que ellos quieran. Si nos piden algo que está en contra de las reglas se decepcionarán. Así que la única regla es que no hay reglas" –El muchacho la atravesó con la mirada con un tenue sonrojo.

-¡De todas formas sigue siendo tu culpa! –Contraatacó desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

El resto de los villanos comenzaron a reír a carcajada abierta, burlándose de su desgracia. Ken se mantenía viéndolos con lastima y peach también. Boomer tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero al ver que tenía la mirada de Miyako sobre él, la borró y le lanzó una mirada molesta como lo hacían sus hermanos. Miyako se encontraba sonrojada con sus ojos que desbordaban timidez, hasta que el chico le dirigió la molesta mirada, ella también se la devolvió.

Un golpe fuerte en la mesa llamó la atención de todos, haciendo detener la pelea. Peach estaba sobre ella, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención.

-¡Ya basta, wan! –Gritó el perro.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer esto, así que no es justo que defrauden a sus seguidores, wan.

-¡Pero peach! –Rezongó la azabache.

-Peach tiene razón.- En ese momento, entro el profesor Utonium que había estado viendo la escena desde unas cámaras en lo que el hacía un trabajo.- Nadie les obligó a venir acá, así que si están presentes eso quiere decir que aceptaron la idea de hacer todo lo que los fans quisieran. Piensenlo, si lo rechazan… ¿Qué dirían de ustedes ahora?

-¡Nos olvidarán y todo será por su culpa! –Himeko los señaló dramáticamente, fingiéndose dolida.

Momoko miró a Birck y este le miró a ella. Los dos pareciendo meditarlo, pero no estando convencidos.

-…Y solo para recordar-Habló Ken a los rojos- En la caricatura original, Brick invitó a Blossom a bailar… -Los dos le miraron fulminándolo, haciendo que el niño se encogiera en su lugar.

Momoko suspiró frustrada. ¡Tenía razón! Su "yo" de esa caricatura se encontraba fascinada al tener la atención del otro Brick. Ta vez no se hayan dado un beso, pero… ¡En eso ella, Momoko Akatsutsumi, le ganaría a Blossom Utonium!

-Bien, tienes razón. A mí se me ocurrió esta idea y debo aceptarla…-Repentinamente señaló al chico frente a ella- Him ¡Te besaré!

Brick no se esperaba eso, pero aun así intentó no parecer sorprendido.

-Espera… Las chicas no deben besar a los chicos, nosotros los chicos somos los que debemos be…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Momoko repentinamente lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó rápidamente haciendo que sus labios se unieran. El pelirrojo se sorprendió por segunda vez, pero pronto rodeó la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacia sí y apegar ambos cuerpos. La pelirroja acorraló el cuello del chico con sus brazos y, comenzando a corresponderle con un poco de torpeza ya que se encontraba nerviosa, pero él supo cómo guiarla, haciendo del beso más cálido y a la vez intensó. Momoko comenzó a juguetear con los rebeldes cabellos del pelirrojo, tironeándolos levemente provocando que el chico se animara más en delinear la delgada figura de la chica con sus manos.

Todos estaban atentos a ellos, que hasta las risillas burlonas cesaron. Los dos pelirrojo separaron sus labios unos pocos centímetros para tomar oxígeno, y cuando estos estaban a punto de volver a encontrarse, una mano peluda se interpuso en medio de sus rostros, haciéndoles soltar un grito.

-¡Suficiente! –Gritó melodramático Mojo jojo- ¡El pedido dice que es solo UN beso! Mojo, Mojo.

-¡Eso no dice, solo dice que nos besemos, que fastidioso eres, Mono!

Los dos se ruborizaron solo un poco y se alejaron. Brick murmuró maldiciones hacia el simio que nadie pudo oír y la pelirroja solo se giró a las otras dos chicas, ruborizada.

-Bi…bien, ya lo hice, les toca. –Les dijo ella.

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que ella no quería. Miyako al verla, solo suspiró y miró al rubio que andaba distraído viendo a la pelinegra.

-Boomer…-Habló tímidamente, pero su voz quedita logró llegar a oídos de él, que se volvió a verle.- Yo… ¿Te parece bien si somos los siguientes?

Claramente se notó la mirada de asombro del rubio.

-Eh… bueno, si –Respondió algo nervioso.- Me parece bien. Ha…hagámoslo.

Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rositas, y los dos dieron un paso hacia adelante, para acercarse más al otro. Estaban tan nerviosos que no sabían ni cómo empezar, pero Boomer decidió que el debería hacerlo. Condujo su mano hasta la mejilla de la niña, donde la rozó delicadamente, como si se tratara de una muñeca valiosa y delicada. Ella sintió un agradable escalofrío con el suave tacto y lentamente él fue quien acercó su rostro hasta al de ella, quedando a pocos milímetros de tocar sus labios. Boomer se detuvo allí. Estaba nervioso que no se animaba a acercarse para acabar con los pequeños milímetros que hacían falta, hasta que la rubia tomó el valor y se levantó de puntillas para por fin, alcanzar sus labios y terminar con el reto de una vez por todas. Él le respondió con movimientos suaves, recorriendo su mano donde yacía la mejilla de la niña por su cuello y ella paso sus brazos por debajo de los del rubio y poder así abrazarlo, hasta que de pronto Miyako sintió el alejamiento Brusco de Boomer y tuvo que soltarlo.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! –Escandalizó Brick, quien había tomado al rubio de la ropa y alejado de un tirón. Si Mojo no le dejó disfrutar más tiempo, él tampoco les permitiría a sus hermanos más tiempo.

Los dos rubios volvieron a encontrar sus ojos y se desviaron la mirada al instante, apenados. Una vez que Miyako dejó de verlo, de nuevo esa gigante sonrisa se colocó en los labios discretamente.

-Bien… les toca.-Habló Brick a los dos verdes. Ellos de voltearon a ver y se sacaron la lengua.- ¡Nosotros ya lo hicimos, les toca a ustedes, maldita sea!

-Acabemos con esto de una vez –Le habló Butch a Kaoru.

-Debes estar idiota si crees que yo te voy a…

Y usando el mismo método que Momoko, Butch atrajo a Kaoru hasta chocar sus labios. Ella se escandalizó en un principio e intentó apartarlo, pero el moreno la apegó sobre la pared sin delicadeza impidiéndole hacerlo. Brick y Boomer quedaron perplejos y a la vez algo… asustados, pues parecía la escena de una violación…

Pero entonces, notaron como la azabache… comenzó a ceder. Una vez que ella se tranquilizó –Que no tardó mucho, por cierto—Butch rodeó tiernamente su delgada figura y a la vez posesiva. Al no haber espació detrás de ella, el beso se profundizaba más haciendo la sensación más agradable para ellos. Kaoru correspondía lentamente, hasta que Butch comenzó a intensificarlo un poco, dando ligeros mordiscos y paseando sus manos lentamente por la espalda de ella, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su nuca y juguetear un poco con sus desordenados cabellos. Kaoru se sonrojó, pero no se quedó atrás. Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y fue bajando sus manos lentamente por sus hombros, y después por su pecho. El chico sonrió entre el beso y aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir la lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la chica. Pudo sentir inmediatamente como la pelinegra se tensó. Era la primera vez para ella que alguien… hacia eso. Fue entonces que el moreno volvió a abrazarla con suavidad, y retirar su lengua, no sin antes darle un roce.

No fue necesaria la intervención de Brick, pues el separó sus labios de los de ella, sin embargo aún le tenía rodeando la cintura, con una sonrisa ladina sumamente atractiva y galante.

Momoko, que estaba lamiendo una paleta, se le cayó al suelo al tener la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Ya acabó, verdecita… No estuvo tan mal ¿Verdad? –Y siguió con esa sonrisa tan atractiva. Ella se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en sus… regiones vitales (?) Con lo que Butch rápidamente se agachó del dolor.

-¡¿Y eso porque fue?! –Se quejó el pelinegro, molesto. Ella lo fulminó.

-¡No te hagas, sabes bien porque fue! -La chica se volvió a sentar en la mesa y los dos hermanos del moreno se acercaron a ayudar al chico. Mojo también fue en su ayuda, y le gritó quien sabe que cosas a la morena, que por supuesto esta ignoró.

La risilla del perro les desconcertó a todo. Kaoru se giró a verle.

-¿De qué te ries? –Espetó la morena.

-Bueno… El reto decía que debían besarse.

-Y eso hicimos –Dijo el rubio.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Que no especificaba como el beso. Si largo o… corto. –Completó Ken, con una sonrisa pícara. Todas las contrapartes adquirieron tonalidad en sus rostros. Decidieron ignorar eso.

Pocos minutos después, en el que el rowdy mediano se recuperó y todas las burlas de los villanos terminaron, decidieron continuar.

-Bien… ¿Qué sigue ahora? –Preguntó Fuzzy. Ahora fue el turno de Momoko Sacar una carta al azar.

-Bien, esta es de… **VPandora-** Leyó la pelirroja.- Dice… _"__Estaría bien que Butch y Kaoru cantaran la canción `Colgando en tus manos' De Carlis Baute y Marta Sanchez__"_

Todos volvieron a ver a los verdes con cierta burla. Kaoru abrió sus ojos y no le importó estampar su cara en la mesa caoba.

-¡Olvídenlo, yo no sé cantar!-Declaró el azabache, dedicándole una mirada fulminante a la chica, culpable si sus hijos salían deformes.

-Y yo no me sé esa canción.- Kaoru levantó la cara y sonrió con malicia hacia todos, sintiéndose victoriosa. En ese momento una pantalla gigante salió del techo junto con unas bocinas.

-No hay problema –Aseguró el profesor Utonium, dejando dos micrófonos sobre la mesa, y oprimió un control remoto, reproduciendo la canción.- ¡Tenemos el karaoke!

-¿¡QUE!? –Gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¡Que canten, que canten! –Canturrearon los dos hermanos del pelinegro, siendo coreados por las risas de Fuzzy.

Butch tomó el micrófono en sus manos, para acabar de una maldita vez con las sonrisas idiotas de todos. Kaoru le lanzó una mirada de furia y al ver que no tenía otra opción, se decidió por tomarlo. El profesor volvió a poner la canción y esperaron a que aparecieran las letras.

-¡Wuuuuh! –Gritaron todos haciendo un escándalo, echándoles ánimos a los dos. Quien sabe de dónde, pero sacaron veladoras y las mecían de un lado a otro con ritmo. Los dos se sonrojaron violentamente y mejor decidieron prestar atención a la enorme pantalla. Ya era hora.

Butch: Tal vez no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo… -Miró rápidamente a la chica, para avisarle con la mirada que ella seguía con el siguiente verso.

Kaoru: Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino. –El chico se impresionó de que la chica tuviera una voz muy bonita, era una lástima que la usara para gritonear insultos y no cantar.

Butch: Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho. –El moreno tenía una voz bonita y seductora al cantar, que hizo ruborizar un poco a la chica… ¡PERO SOLO UN POCO!

Kaoru: Y después me despierto en tus besos.

Butch: Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo.

Kaoru: Sé que pronto estaremos unidos.

Butch: Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo.

Kaoru: Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino.

Butch y Kaoru: Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos. Mmmm… Así que no me dejes caer, Sabes que estoy… Colgando en tus manos.

Los gritos y aplausos volvieron, impresionados de que ambas voces sonaran tan bien juntas. Incluso Mojo aplaudía eufórico con una lagrima en su ojo de ver a su hijo cantar. Los hermanos de este desconocían que él supiese cantar, pues ni en la ducha cantaba.

Las chicas estaban igual con Kaoru, no tenían idea de que ella cantara muy bien. Y allí estaban, aplaudiendo y echando ánimos. Era una lástima que no tuvieran una videocámara para tenerla por siempre, porque estaban seguras de que eso no volverá a pasar jamás.

Butch: Te envio poemas de mi puño y letras –En un arranque de inspiración, Butch miró fijamente a la azabache y ésta igual, sintiéndose más nerviosa.

Kaoru: Te envío canciones de cuatro cuarenta.

Butch: Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella.

Kaoru: Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela.

Butch: Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente…

Butch y Kaoru: Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos. Cuidado, cuidado, que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos.

Los dos rápidamente volvieron a sus asientos, dejando los micrófonos a un lado. Todos aplaudían felicitándolos, menos Himeko.

-Ya, ya, ya… -Calmó el azabache.- Saquen otra maldita carta para terminar más pronto esto.

-¿Podría sacar la carta esta vez?-Preguntó amablemente Miyako a la pelirroja, y esta asintió. Sacó una al azar y revisó de quien era.- Esta es de… **Obsesin-Pocky23. –**Abrió la carta para leer el contenido, pero… se quedó callada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Momoko.

-Eh… Bueno –Titubeó la chica, pues esto no le iba agradar nada… NADA a su amiga pelinegra- dice…"Quiero que Kaoru mencione (con total sinceridad) TODAS las cosas que le gustan de… Butch"

El moreno sonrió con eso. Las cartas ya no le estaban pareciendo tan mala idea. Ya la había besado, había hecho un dúo y ahora… ella tendría que decirle las cosas que más le gustaban de él, con total sinceridad.

Pero la morena no se encontraba tan bien…

-No lo entiendo… -Murmuró la chica con voz queda.- ¿Por qué me hacen esto a mí? ¿¡Por qué a mí!? –La chica casi lloró.

-No es tan malo… -Susurró Miyako a su amiga.-Solo tienes que decir lo que te guste.

Kaoru se giró a ver a la rubia de una forma que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Miyako… -Comenzó con la voz de ultratumba.- Míralo… dime ¿Hay algo que te guste de él?

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, y miró al pelinegro que apenas la rubia le vio, él le sonrió con galantería y le guiñó un ojo. Miyako apenas iba a responder cuando cierto rubio que no evitó mirar la escena con fastidio, se levantó de golpe.

-Oye, oye… ¡El reto es para ti, no para ella! –De nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en el.-Eh… solo quería dejarlo claro… -Las miradas confundidas no cambiaban- Voy… ¡voy al baño!

Y una vez más el rubio salió corriendo al baño.

-Vamos Kaoru, díselo de una vez para que acabe esto y sigamos con otra carta.- Ánimo Ken.

-¿Una carta que seguramente también vendrá para mí?

Sin avisar, Butch se levantó de la silla, tomó a la chica de la mano y se la llevó corriendo fuera de la sala. Esta le gustaba molesta, pero él no hizo casi hasta que llegaron a otro salón, alejado de ellos. El chico cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Dímelo… ¿Qué te gusta de mí? Con HONESTIDAD.

-No me gusta nada de ti…

-Estamos solo, nadie va a saberlo.

-¡Que no me gusta nada de ti!

-Pues a mí sí me gustan cosas de ti. –Ella se quedó muda con esa respuesta. – Te las diré… solo si me dices, que te gusta de mí.

-Dirás perversiones…

-¡Qué no, joder!

-Está bien, está bien… -Ella se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo.- De ti me gusta… me gustan tus ojos.

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos? –Se extrañó él.

-Son rasgados y… son verdes y mi color favorito es el verde. –Respondió y el asintió, haciéndole saber que entendió.- A veces me gusta… Tu coraje al hacer las cosas. Y… tu sonrisa no siempre es tan idiota. –Quedó callada unos cuantos segundos, en el que los dos solo se encontraban mirándose el uno al otro.- Y no… Coffnobesasmalcoff…

Butch arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué? No dije nada… ya dije todo, larguémonos de aquí.

-¡No! Dime ¿Qué dijiste?

Pero al momento de abrir la puerta no esperaron encontrarse con un rubio pegado allí y que al abrirla cayera de cara al suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y se echó a correr a toda prisa de regreso al salón.

-¡Vuelve acá, oxigenado! –Gritó la pelinegra tras él como un demonio.

-¡Hey, deja al rubito en paz que oxigenado le digo yo!-Le siguió Butch detrás.

…

De nuevo, todos andaban en el gran salón. Boomer logró librarse de la fiera Kaoru y ahora estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, listos para abrir la siguiente carta.

-¡Yo, yo quiero abrir una, wan! –Pidió Peach. Se lo concedieron y el perro tomó una carta con su asico y al dejarla sobre la mesa se fijó de quien era.- Esta es de… **Jolus**- Ken ayudó a Peach a abrir la carta y la colocó de nuevo en la mesa para que leyera- Y dice… "_Yo tengo un pedido... bueno son dos. No me gusta mucho que hablen como japonenses, me gusta más que hablen de forma normal sin usar eso de inosan y cosas así...__" _ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir, wan?

-Pero… nosotros somos japoneses… -Susurró Ken.- ¿Cómo sería hablar de forma normal?

-Creo que se refiere a que hablemos sin formalidades… Ya sabes, simplemente nuestros nombres y ya.-Aclaró la duda Momoko.

-¿Eso es todo? Pero que sencillo, es el reto que más me ha gustado en el día… -Habló Brick.

-Pero hay otra opción. Dijo que eran dos… -Apuntó rápidamente Ken.- ¿Qué más dice Peach?

-Dice… _"L__a segunda es que, rayooos… tengo que aprovechar, pero esta difícil.__  
__Veamos, pues me encantaría un amor imposible entre los protagonistas, me encantaría que alguien les dijera "SON HERMANOS" eso sí sería un amor imposible.__" _

Todos volvieron a inclinar la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Qué quiere qué? –Ace habló con una voz tan sorprendida que… hasta causaba miedo.

-Amor entre hermanos… –Respondió serpiente, igual de extrañada que su líder.

Por inercia todos voltearon a ver a los Rowdyruff boys, porque… Bueno, entre todos, ellos eran los únicos hermanos allí.

-E-esperen… ¿¡Que mierda insinúan, imbéciles!? –Espetó Brick alarmado. Kaoru comenzó a reír creyendo en el dulce karma.

-Bueno… allí dice que quiere un amor imposible donde les digan "Son hermanos" y bueno… ustedes… ustedes son hermanos… los únicos, de hecho. –Respondió Momoko rascando su cabeza, algo desconcertada.

-Creo que les están pidiendo una escena-Ahora fue Miyako quien habló- Una escena donde hagan un amor imposible entre ustedes.

-¡No, no, no! –Se paró de inmediato Butch.- ¡Eso sí que no! Yo… no podría… -Susurró con la mirada ida, imaginándose tener que hacer esas cosas que hacía con las chicas, pero ahora… con….- ¡Dios, no!

-Butch tiene razón ¡No podríamos hacerle tal cosa a Boomer! No nos perdonaría nunca–Renegó el mayor y Butch asintió a su lado. Boomer arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Que no podríamos hacerte esas cosas, Boomer.

-Esperen… ¿Y por qué solo a mí?-Habló el menor de los tres confundido.

-Porque tú eres tú.- Ahora fue Butch quien respondió con simpleza.

-¿Y qué tiene que yo sea yo? –Ahora su voz sonó molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que en una relación, tu serías… bueno… el "sumiso" Así que, nosotros tendríamos que…

-¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿Y quién dice que yo debo ser el sumiso? ¿Por qué debo serlo? –De nuevo, esa voz molesta sonaba en cada palabra que decía. Los demás no decían nada, solo estaban atentos a la nueva pelea que se vendría.

-¡Oh vamos, Boomer! No te pongas así –Quiso tranquilizar el mayor del trío- Tu sabes perfectamente que serías el sumiso y nosotros seríamos quienes te domináramos. –Sonrió el pelirrojo socarronamente.- Tu eres el más tranquilo, y algo tímido. Está claro que Butch y yo seríamos los dominantes y te haríamos como quisiéramos.

-Y te daríamos cuando quisiéramos –Completó Butch para después soltarse a carcajadas con Brick.

-No.-Cortó secamente el rubio.- Eso no es verdad, par de imbéciles. –Su rostro, aunque no lo quiso, fue adornado con un ligero rubor por la descares que dijo su hermano mediano. Los otros dos se miraron de reojo, con complicidad, y luego volvieron a posarla sobre el menor.

-¿Es eso lo que veo allí un sonrojo, Boomer?-Brick dio un paso hacia él, viéndole directamente con esa sonrisa que le hartaba de sobremanera.- ¿Ves lo que provocamos en ti?

Un descuido en el Brick tiró de su brazo y lo estampo contra la pared, acorralándolo con ambos brazos a los costados del rubio, apoyándose de la pared.

-¡¿Pero qué mier…?!

-Oh, no, no… -Susurró el mayor con una voz ronca profundamente seductora, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros.- Olvidas que debemos complacer un pedido, hermanito.

-Deja de jugar idiota y apártate.- Empujó Boomer con brutalidad, logrando apartarlo. El rubio estaba rojo de la ira, o tal vez de la vergüenza. De pronto otra mano tiró de su brazo logrando traerlo de regreso y hacerlo estamparse con la persona que tiró de él.

Butch Rodeó con un brazo por detrás al menor, y con su mano libre sostuvo su mentón con firmeza. El moreno acercó sus labios al pálido cuello del rubio para hablar de la misma forma que Brick.

-¿A dónde vas, rubito?

-Quítate –Forcejó el rubio dándole golpes al moreno, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, quedó en medio del pelirrojo y el azabache. Los dos mayores sonrieron retorcidamente. Ahora Butch tenía al menor abrazándolo por detrás con su rostro escondido en el cuello del rubio provocándole escalofríos, mientras que el pelirrojo de nuevo tenía sus cuerpos y rostros tan cerca.

-¡Maldita sea, apártense de una puta vez!-Ahora sí, gritó totalmente exaltado el rubio dándole un fuerte codazo a Butch y un puñetazo en el hombro a Brick. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Lo ves? Solo queríamos demostrarte que eres el "sumiso" –Se excusó Brick encogiéndose de hombros. Butch solo rio a su lado.

-Oigan… ¿Ya terminaron con su romance? –Preguntó Momoko sentada en la mesa.- Ya lo comprendimos, y no… no tienen que hacer nada de eso, trio de tontos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Que ese no era el reto, imbéciles.-Carcajeó Kaoru.- Mientras ustedes andaban haciendo sus escenitas, nosotros ya entendimos que quiso decir. –Tomó la carta y la giró entre sus dedos.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces?-Preguntó Butch confundido.

-¿Realmente quieren hacer el segundo reto?

Los tres se miraron indecisos…

* * *

-Te amo –Susurró el chico pelirrojo besando cálidamente la frente de la chica más hermosa a sus ojos. A la que alguna vez besó apasionadamente mientras ambos cuerpos disfrutaban de la calidez del otro, antes de haberse enterado de esa cruel verdad-Sabes que te amo.

-Entonces no me dejes…-Las manos de la joven pelirroja se aferraron a los brazos del chico, con la mirada suplicante.- no me dejes, Brick…

-No quiero, pero debemos… debemos alejarnos porque nosotros no podemos… -Intentó hacer entrar en razón a la chica.-Nuestros hermanos tampoco pueden… ninguno de nosotros puede.

Cerca de ellos se encontraban dos chicos rubios, viendo con pesar la escena de los dos pelirrojos.

-¿Realmente debemos hacer caso? –Habló la rubia en un quedo susurro.- ¿Debemos?

-Es lo correcto, Miyako. –Los azulados ojos de la niña se humedecieron con esa respuesta y comenzó a negar.-No hagas eso, por favor. No quiero que llores. –Sin embargo, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron completamente de lágrimas, dejando resbalar a montones con tanto dolor. El la abrazó con ternura, porque besarla en los labios… ya no podría jamás.

La puerta se abrió brutalmente, dejando ver a una pelinegra, que si antes estaba con la cara molesta, ahora tenía una que demostraba alivio.

-¡Es falso! –Gritó a todos con un deje de alegría.- ¡La prueba de ADN es falsa!

Todos posaron su atención en ella. Seguido entró Butch también con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Preguntó esperanzado Brick. Una sonrisa creció al ver al pelinegro abrazar a la chica y depositar un suave beso en los labios de la pelinegra. Una vez que se separó, dijo…

-¿Eso lo explica?

-¿Pero… pero cómo?-Preguntó ahora la rubia.

-Fue un error del hospital ¡No somos familia! –Celebró la morena. Y lo único que pudieron hacer todos fue sonreír, ver a sus respectivas parejas y besarse… besarse como si fuera el último beso en su vida. Ya estaba demostrado…. Ninguno de ellos era pariente de su pareja, lo cual significaba que no cometían pecado y que además, podían seguir juntos.

**-Y… ¡Corten! **–Grito Mojo, jojo sentado en una silla alta con un megáfono en mano. Curiosamente llevaba una boina, unos lentes y en sus manos un guion. Todos se separaron, sobre todo los verdes.- **¡Se han equivocado en el guión! –**Volvió a gritar frustrado.- Brick, olvidaste decir "Es imposible" IM-PO-SI-BLE.

-¡Cierra la boca simio apestoso! Se entendió ¿No? ¡Ya acabemos con este teatro y saquemos otra maldita carta que ya estoy harto de repetir esta escena!

Y como lo dijo el pelirrojo, una vez que terminaron la obra de "Amor imposible" escrita y dirigida por Mojo jojo (?) Volvieron de nuevo a la mesa caoba, para sacar una nueva carta.

-¡Yo pido sacarla ahora!- Pidió el rubio ojiazul. Nadie se opuso.- Esta es de **Ferdita99**… Y dice que…-Abrió la carta para leerla- _"__Bueno mi petición es: que Brick, Butch y Boomer les hagan caballito a sus contrapartes y así hagan una carrera con Mojo en la meta con la banderita__" _Oh dios…

Las chicas y los chicos se dejaron caer a sus sillas totalmente desganados.

Definitivamente ese día sería muuuuy largo…

* * *

**Holis~ Le he dejado hasta aquí porque ya se me hizo un poquito largo el capítulo. Disculpa a Ferdita99, pero tu petición estará puesta en el siguiente capítulo, al igual que los demás se irán colocando conforme pase. **

**Espero les haya gustado & les agradezco que me hayan apoyado mandando sus peticiones, aunque algunos me ignoraron al poner muchas :') De todas formas se agradece, ya que de esas decidí elegir unas cuantas para que los demás personajes no se queden sin hacer nada y sea equilibrado (?) Espero me entiendan jaja. **

**Se que actualicé pronto, pero… lo que sucede es que… -Llora en una esquina- Mi cargador de la laptop se descompuso y… no sé hasta cuando pueda arreglarlo y por lo tanto no sabía si podría actualizar. Lo que sé es que no podré escribir u_ù así que no estoy segura si tarde… (Así es, estoy aprovechando mis últimas horas que le quedan a mi bebé de vida ;A; -Vuelve a llorar amargamente-) en fin. **

**Gracias de nuevo y no leemos la siguiente actualización :3**

**Pd: Lamento si encuentran uno que otro error ortográfico, pero... no tengo tiempo para releerlo y corregirlo ¡Mi amada laptop muere! D': **


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO MPORTANTE: ¡**Se cierra el buzón de pedidos! De hecho, se cerraba desde el capitulo anterior, pero creo que la mayoría no leyó las notas del final del primer capítulo, así que lo he dejado pasar. Pero ahora ya no se podrán pedir mas cosas, ya son muchos y como se dan cuenta los capítulos me salen algo largos y solo pongo como 5 pedidos, dios… Se me dificultaría teniendo el buzón abierto por que llegarían mas y mas, y ya me entienden D: Así que ya no se podrá (A excepción de **Karito**, te dejo la oportunidad ya que si leíste la nota… ¡Pero solo esta vez! Aprovéchala~ c: )

Gracias por haber cooperado con ellos y aunque ya no se puedan dejar mas cartas, les agradecería que me dejaran un review~ :3

¡Ahora sí, disfruten!

**Demashitaa Powerpuff Z no me pertenece. **

* * *

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!

-¡TU PUEDES BOOMER!

-¡BUTCH, NO ME HAGAS PERDER, IDIOTA!

Y muchos gritos más parecidos a esos inundaron el patio de la casa del profesor. La carrera ya era iniciada y al ver que dentro de la casa sería imposible hacerla, prefirieron salir al enorme campo.

Los chicos tenían a las chicas montadas sobre su espalda, mientras gateaban desesperadamente con la intención de rebasar a los otros y poder llegar a la meta. Claro que para hacer la cosa mas interesante, los villanos apostaron efectivo a quien ganara. Fuzzy y Himeko apoyaban a Brick, La banda gangrena apoyaba a Butch, y el profesor, peach y Ken apoyaban a Boomer.

-¡Maldición, como pesas! –Se quejo Brick mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente. No, ella no pesaba, pero sabía que eso la molestaría.

-¡No es verdad, cierra la boca y mejor concéntrate que vamos a perder! –Farfulló la pelinaranja.

-¡Arre, arre, arre caballo! –Gritaba una muy divertida Kaoru sobre la espalda del chico, mientras balanceaba su cuerpo. A Butch le era difícil mantener el equilibrio así.

-¡Quédate quieta de una puta vez! –Renegó el azabache. El era el que llevaba la delantera y la maldita verdecita les haría perder. De pronto Boomer le rebaso.

-¡Vamos ganando, vamos ganando! –Celebró el ojiazul. Miyako iba aferrada para no caer.

-¡Ya falta poco! –Le respondió con cierta alegría y alivio de que por fin acabara. Le apenaba estar de esa forma.

Unos segundos mas y la carrera terminó. Mojo agitó la bandera dando por terminada la carrera.

-Primero lugar, Brick. Segundo lugar, Boomer y tercer lugar Butch. –Anunció el simio.

Hubo quejas y mas peleas al momento de que terminara, sobre todo de la banda gangrena y Butch. Cuando todo se calmó, volvieron dentro para tomar otra carta. Esta vez fue el turno del Profesor elegir.

-Veamos, esta des de **Kiara00 **–Leyó la parte trasera y después la abrió- Y dice _"__Bueno, aquí mis locos amigos y yo tenemos una petición cada uno así que aquí van"_

-¡Alto un momento! –Detuvo Butch- ¿Amigos? ¿Para cada uno? ¡Eso no es justo! –Renegó como un niño pequeño arrebatando la carta al profesor.- ¿No son muchos pedidos para una carta? –Ahora la carta fue arrebatada por Momoko.

-Uhm… tal vez sean solo opciones, Butch, no te pongas histérico.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? –Preguntó Ace.

De nuevo la carta fue pasada al profesor.

-Bueno, la primera es: _Pido que Kaoru le diga quince halagos a Butch__. _Segunda: _Yo pido que Mojo admita que las chicas son mejores que el y sus chicos. _Tercera: _Bueno a mi me gusta mas la banda gangrena así que... que los rrbz y la banda gangrena tengan una competencia de luchas y el que pierda tendrá que ser esclavo de las ppgz. _Y cuarta y ultima: _Pido que... los rrbz y las ppgz sean parejas por lo menos un mes_

-¡Yo opto por la primera! –Dijo Butch. Kaoru le miró con odio.

-¡No, no! ¡La segunda! –Declaró la pelinegra.

-Que sea justo –El profesor llamó la atención sacando una hoja de papel y una pluma. Escribió los números en pequeños pedazos y los hizo bolita. Los revolvió en su mano y miro a Shirogane.- Himeko, saca solamente dos y léela.

La pecosa obedeció.

-Dice "_Yo pido que Mojo admita que las chicas son mejores que el y sus chicos." _ Y la segunda dice "_Pido que... los rrbz y las ppgz sean parejas por lo menos un mes__" –_Después de eso, arrugó los papeles y los tiró de mala gana.

-¿QUÉ? –Gritaron los chicos, las chicas y Mojo.

-¡No, no lo haremos! –Se horrorizó Brick.

-Por favor, ya la besaste –Dijo con sarcasmo la pecosa y enseguida fue fulminada por la potente mirada del oji sangre.

-Un pedido es un pedido.-Dijo Ken ganándose el odio de los chicos.- De acuerdo, no lo hagan. Pero recuerden que sus versiones originales serán mejores que ustedes. Y el otro Mojo Jojo será el mejor y menos cobarde.

-¿¡Cobarde!? ¡Mojo, mojo!-Espetó el simio.- ¡Mojo Jojo, el temible, el rey de la destrucción, el sembrador del miedo! ¡Yo, mojo Jojo, el líder de los…!

-¡Ya, ve al grano! –Gritó la pelinegra.

-¡No lo hagas mamá! –Suplicaron sus hijos con sus miradas cristalinas y suplicantes. Mojo casi llora también, pero demostraría que no es un cobarde.

-Lo siento chicos, pero…-Calló.- Las chicas son mejores… que nosotros, Mojo. -Las powerpuff sonrieron victoriosas.- ¡Pero lo he dicho por un reto, no por que sea verdad!

-Sabes que es verdad, simio apestoso. –Contraatacó Kaoru.

-Bien hecho Mojo –Felicitó el profesor por la valentía del simio.- Ahora… siguen ustedes.

Los tres hermanos estaban coléricos por lo dicho por Mojo Jojo. Brick miró con odio a las tres y dio un paso al frente con mirada altanera.

-Bien, no somos cobardes. Desde este momento somos novios ¿Entendieron, idiotas?

Momoko arqueó una ceja.

-Pero que manera tan romántica de pedírselo a una chica.-Habló con sarcasmo la pelirroja.- ¡Que lo pidan así el sueño de toda chica!

-Oh vamos, no sean así con ellas –Ese fue Ace y estaban muy seguros de que lo que estaba a punto de decir solo era para joderlos.- No es una relación oficial si no se lo piden como se debe.-Y soltó una risilla nasal que lograba desesperarlos.

-Como quieras-Dijo desinteresado el pelirrojo. Miró a la pelirroja aun con ese semblante serio y se acercó hasta ella para rodearle la cintura y atraerla de un tirón haciéndola estamparse contra su pecho.- ¿Sabes? Te han hecho un favor. Considérate suertuda de poder ser la novia de Brick Him, rosita. –Ella lo apartó bruscamente.

-Calla, que la única razón por la que aceptaré es porque es un pedido, pero no será porque te ame.

-No me amas, pero sé que te atraigo. –Sonrió con suficiencia provocando que la chica le sacara la lengua y le diera la espalda.

Butch y Kaoru se miraban fríamente. Deseaban tener rayos que dispararan por los ojos y así pulverizar sus cabezas.

-Bueno, opino que no es necesario pedírtelo, nena. Desde este momento eres mía y solo mía. –El pelinegro sonrió retorcidamente, cosa que le provocó escalofríos NADA agradables a la morena.

-No me digas nena, imbécil. Y no, no soy tuya, y jamás seré tuya.

-Ya lo veremos.

Boomer y Miyako estaban similares a los verdes, pero la diferencia es que ellos no querían matarse con la mirada. Solo se veían, y nada más, sin tener idea de que decir. Boomer fue el primero en acercarse demasiado a ella, aprovechando la distracción de sus hermanos con sus contrapartes.

-Oye, rubia… -Llamó el en voz baja.- Supongo que… ahora somos pareja. –Ella se encogió de hombros, pareciendo desinteresada.

-Pues eso creo… ya qué. –Esa respuesta fue tan seca. Ella estaba molesta y eso le hizo sonreír a él. Le gustaba cuando se molestaba por qué hacia caras graciosas.

-¿Aceptarías Miyako?

-¿Eh?

-¿Aceptarías el ser mi novia? –Preguntó- ¿Sabes? Serías la primera chica a la que llamaría así…

-Eh… Bueno…-Balbuceo la aojiazul, no esperaba eso.- Yo… si, acepto. Gracias por preguntar.- Y sonrió, pues él a diferencia de sus hermanos tuvo la decencia de por lo menos pedirlo de la forma en que se debe.

-¡Hey, tú, rubito! –Gritó Butch a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca.- ¡Para de murmurarte cosas con la rubia y ven acá!

-Idiota ¡Estoy frente a ti!

-De acuerdo, paren de pelear y saquemos otra carta. –Se quejó Mojo- Mientras mas pronto acabemos mejor.

-¿Querrías sacarla tú, mojo? –Preguntó Ken al simio y este asintió. Tomo una carta al azar.

-Esta es de **Mitzuki35 **Y dice _"yo y una amiga se nos ocurrieron dos opciones, Que Mojo Jojo domine el mundo y la segunda, que Mojo jojo sea rey del planeta!" _

-¡Ese es un gran pedido! –Se asombró el gran Billy. Ace frunció el ceño, pero el monstruo rosado le ganó en alegar.

-¡Eso no dice!

-¡Claro que lo dice, Mojo, mojo! –La escondió tras su espalda, pero no se percató de que Peach estaba atrás y la arrebato de un tirón.

-¡Mentiras, wan! –La carta se la dio a el profesor.

-Realmente dice… _"1- queríamos ver a las Ppgz y Rrbz haciendo alguna especie de travesura como asaltar un banco o golpear al alcalde (?) o atropellar un perro o cosas así__ "_ –La mirada de los Rowdy se les iluminó.- "_2- que las chicas sean hijas de Mojo durante una semana y los chicos junto con Ace y su pandilla (que no nos acordamos de su nombre) hagan una banda de rock/ metal"_

-¡La primera, la primera, la primera! –Los tres hermanos casi gritaron de la alegría. Ese sería el mejor pedido que les han dado hasta ahora. Incluso Mojo les coreaba, pues no quería tener a las super apestosas de hijas, de por si ya batallaba con sus hijos como para que lleguen otras tres.

Pero entonces se les ocurrió una mejor idea…

* * *

Para este reto, los chicos decidieron hacerlo de noche para no tener inconvenientes de que los atraparan. Todos se habían dividido en parejas, y hacer del reto más rápido.

-Aquí vamos… -Susurró Brick con un bate y a punto de romper el vidrio de un banco, un grito lo sobresaltó.

-¡NO, NO, ALTO! –Rogó Miyako con las manos temblorosas.

-Joder… ¡¿Qué!?-Brick la miró. Llevaba puesta una mascara para ocultar su identidad.

-Este… este es mi primer vandalismo… ¡No estoy lista! –Brick negó levemente.

-Oye, rubita… Es lo mejor que me han pedido hasta ahora, así que no lo arruines. Créeme que no me causas ni la más mínima ternura y tu cara de cachorro mojado no me hará apiadarme de ti. Así que escúchame… Si llegas a arruinarme esta noche… ¡TE AMARRARÉ EN UN POSTE!

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad donde no transitaba ni un alma, un rubio y una pelinegra montaban una motocicleta, esperando pacientemente a que pasara un perro.

-Ya me aburrí… -Habló la pelinegra- ¿Para que hacernos idiotas? ¡Sabemos que por aquí no pasara ningún perro u otro ser viviente!

-Allí –Señaló Boomer un poco lejos. Algo se movía entre la oscuridad y cuando paso bajo un poste de luz, se dieron cuenta de que… era un pequeño cachorro. –Err… creo que es hora.

-Si… lo es.

El rubio quien era el que estaba al mando de la motocicleta, la encendió y Kaoru se sujeto fuerte cuando avanzó y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no mirar. Se sentía terrible… ¡Un pequeño perrito sufriría! Pero entonces cuando ya iban a mucha velocidad, sintió el freno brusco y se asustó.

-¡¿Ya lo mataste?! –Pregunto aterrada la morena.

-Maldición… ¡No puedo hacer esto! –Declaró Boomer con una cara igual de aterrada que su compañera.- Propongo que… lo llevemos a un refugio y digamos que lo atropellamos.

-Hecho. –La morena sonrió.- Vaya… quien diría que tuvieras corazón.

-Una palabra de esto a alguien y le contaré al mundo las cosas que te gustan de Butch. –El chico sonrió de manera maldita y la azabache solo se sonrojo y miró con odio al azul.

-¡Arg! Oxigenado idiota…

Y mientras tanto, Butch y Momoko yacían dentro de unos ductos de aire para poder llegar a la oficina del alcalde. Los ductos eran algo pequeños, por eso Momoko iba al frente y Butch detrás, pero el moreno no se quejaba, pues tenía una gran vista del trasero de la pelirroja y esta ni en cuenta.

El alcalde yacía sentado en su escritorio revisando y firmando unos cuantos papeles, hasta que escuchó unos leves ruidos. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada. Juró que había escuchado unas voces. Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, volvió a posar su atención al trabajo.

-Estamos debajo de él.-Murmuró Momoko. Ella se sentía nerviosa… es decir ¡Golpearía al alcalde! No podría verle sin tener vergüenza, pero claro que tenía una mascara para ocultar su identidad.

-Espera, ya no avances. –Avisó el azabache, pero la chica no le pudo oír bien y siguió.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡No avances!

-¡AHH!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La parte de abajo por donde pasaba Momoko se desato haciendo que esta cayera por el agujero y se impactara sobre el alcalde. La silla donde estaba sentado el alcalde se rompió y ambos terminaron en el suelo; Momoko sobre el.

-¡Señorita Bellum! –Apenas pudo gritar y Momoko se levanto de encima de inmediato. Butch logró llegar a un lado bajando de un saltó, le tomó la mano y salió corriendo con ella.

-¡Corre! –Gritó el pelinegro saliendo por la puerta.

-¡No, por allí no, allí hay…!

Y muchos guardias al percatarse de su presencia, fueron apuntados con sus armas.

* * *

Boomer y Kaoru se encontraban en donde se suponía que sería el punto de reunión de todos. Eran los únicos, hasta que 5 minutos después apareció Brick caminando con tranquilidad teniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Robaste algo? –Preguntó su hermano menor. El se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho –Respondió con simpleza.- ¿Y como les fue a ustedes? ¿Arrollaron a un perro? –Los dos se lanzaron una mirada.

-Sí, lo hicimos –Respondió Kaoru.-

-Fue asqueroso, pero le hicimos un favor. –Brick lo miró detenidamente, sin creerlo.- ¡De acuerdo, no, no lo hicimos! Kaoru quiso llevarlo a un refugio ¿Contento?

Kaoru miró rápidamente al ojiazul y este le hizo una advertencia con la mirada. A Brick le dio igual. Al segundo aparecieron Butch y Momoko algo agitados de tanto correr.

-¿Golpearon al alcalde? –Preguntó Brick.

-Momoko lo hizo, le calló todo su peso encima.-Habló Butch sonriente.- Demonios, tuvimos que esquivar miles de policías…

-Wow… por primera vez siento lastima de ese viejo. ¿Puedes imaginar su sufrimiento al tener a la gorda encima? –Los hermanos Rowdy comenzaron a reír.

-¡Callense, idiotas! –Regañó la chica. - ¡Y tú! –Señaló al pelirrojo- ¡No estoy gorda!

-Oigan… -Habló la morena, ajena a todo el alboroto.- ¿Tienen idea de donde está Miyako?

Todos la buscaron con la mirada, a excepción de Brick que tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria, y sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Como dicen… "Un caballero siempre cumple sus promesas"

Eso le enseñaría a la rubita que si va asaltar un banco, no debe disculparse con las cajeras y mucho menos prometerles devolver el dinero al día siguiente.

* * *

Un rato después en el que lograron encontrar a Miyako sobre un poste y una histérica pelirroja queriendo ahorcar a su contraparte, los chicos volvieron a la casa del profesor, donde desde afuera podía escuchar tremendos gritos. Al pasar por el gran patio de la casa, vieron que la banda gangrena seguía con su concierto y una gran multitud de gente alabándolos. Habían armado un escenario para ellos.

Serpiente estaba en el teclado, el gran Billy tocaba la batería y Ace, Arturo y Grubber las guitarras. Ace era el vocalista mientras que, para la impresión de los chicos, Grubber era el encargado de hacer esos horrendos gritos.

Ace: This is what real life tastes like.  
(Grubber: ¡Tastes like! )  
Ace: So open your eyes and dive right in. You know you've never seen a love like this...  
(Grubber: ¡Love liker this!)

Ace y Grubber: Buried inside where I can't see.

Ace: Through these bars my future lies. You love this life, but not through my eyes.  
(Grubber: ¡But not through my eyeeeeeeeeees! ¡ Where I can't see!)

Ace: Our time is up, no not yet! ¡We'll leave them with their regrets!  
(Grubber: ¡To feel the pain!)

Ace: That's what they get, we're even now!  
(Grubber: ¡Let's walk away!)

Grubber: Oooooooooooooh! Don't close your eyes, it will all pass you by.

Billy seguía tocando con tanta pasión la baterie mientras los guitarristas le seguían. Ya era el final de la canción y por ultimo serpiente movía sus dedos ágilmente sobre el piano, hasta detenerse. Todos los presentes aplaudieron sorprendidos, sobre todo de Grubber. Todos los integrantes hicieron un concierto increíble. Si tan solo se dedicaran a la música en ves de causar alborotos.

-Bueno, demasiado ruidoso para mi gusto…-Susurró Miyako quitándose los dedos de los oídos.- ¿Inventaron la canción? –Los verdes, como si fuera planeado, giraron hacia ella con brusquedad.

-¡¿No conoces esa canción!? –Gritaron ambos y la rubia solo atinó a negar nerviosa.

-The taste of regret de In fear and faith –Respondió Butch.

-¡Es genial! –Le siguió Kaoru. (**Nta de la autora: **Yo amo esa canción, escúchenla! *-*)

Después de un rato mas en lo que terminaban los aplausos y la gente se retiraba, de nuevo estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-¿No es muy tarde como para seguir? –Ese fue Butch soltando un bostezo.

-Todavía no son ni las 9:00, no seas nena–Contestó Kaoru. El gruñó.

Fuzzy se ofreció a sacar la siguiente carta.

-Esta es de… ¿Eh? ¿**Anonimo 2**? –Algunos sintieron desconfianza de esa carta, aun así Fuzzy prosiguió- Son dos opciones, una dice… _"__Que butch sea el sirviente de kaoru por una semana donde hará todo ...todo lo que le diga ella__y kaoru puede torturarlo como quiera y que lo levanten a las 4:55 am al aventarle agua helada"_

-¡Ese me gusta! –Apoyó la morena alzando el pulgar, mientras que Butch afilaba la mirada hacia esa carta.

-Tiene tanta suerte de que este anónimo…-Siseo amenazador el azabache.- ¡Si lo llego a encontrar lo mataré!

-¿Cuál es la segunda opción?

-"_Brick tendrá que responder un examen de 2345 reactivos mientras Momoko le provoca cosquillas y si lo reprueba tiene que comer el calcetín de butch"_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es mucho! –Se quejó el mayor levantándose de la silla y golpeándola con el puño.-Apoyo la primera idea.

-¡No, no, no! ¿No creen que yo ya hice mucho? ¡La segunda opción está bien! –Renegó de nuevo Butch mirando desafiante a su hermano mayor. Una vez mas, lo dejaron a la suerte. El profesor utonium sacó una moneda y la lanzó al aire hasta que esta cayó de nuevo en sus manos y la tapó con la otra.

-¿Listos para ver el resultado? –Los dos hermanos asintieron. Butch, por mas tonto que creía que se veía, cruzó los dedos.- El pedido es para… Brick.

-¡Siii! –Butch casi que se aventaba al suelo y lo besaba de la alegría, mientras que Brick se tornó pálido y quiso arrancarse el cabello.

* * *

De acuerdo… solo era un estúpido examen de muchas hojas y… muchas preguntas. Solo tenía que responder al "De tin marín" y dejarlo a su suerte. Respiró y tomó el lápiz para contestar las preguntas, hasta que…

-¡Cosquillas, cosquillas, cosquillas! –La loca pelirroja apareció de la nada y se aferro a su abdomen donde comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Brick no quiso reír y se mordía el labio para evitarlo pero… ¡Mierda, que él era un cosquilludo!

-¡Jajajaja, mue… meve idiota! –Intentó apartarla estampando su mano en su rostro y comenzar a empujar para alejarla, pero ella se mantenía allí como una fea y odiosa garrapata.- ¡Para, para, PARA! –Soltó el lápiz y comenzó a retorcerse de la risa. Momoko estaba tan divertida con ese pedido, que hasta la risa se le contagio y ambos reían como dos locos. Brick ya no podía mas ¡Ni siquiera había respondido la primera pregunta! Pero llegó el momento definitivo.

-¡APARTATE MALDITA SEA! –Brick empujó a Momoko haciendo que por fin se separara.- ¡BUTCH! –Gritó furioso al moreno que este hasta se quedó pasmado de tan horrendo grito- ¡quítate el puto calcetín antes de que me arrepienta!

Y el azabache no tuvo mas que obedecer. Se lo entregó al mayor y todos, atentamente y con muecas de asco, fueron testigos de cómo se introdujo la prenda de manera rápida. Todos soltaron un grito ahogado ante aquello y notaron como el rostro de Brick cambiaba de colores hasta llegar a uno verde que superaba el de la banda gangrena. El pobre pelirrojo salió corriendo desesperadamente hasta la ventana, donde por fin… vomitó.

Boomer aplaudió.

-Eso fue… ser muy valiente. –Murmuró el rubio y los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Mierda… ya perdí mi calcetín. Era el único par que tenía…

* * *

_-"__Quiero que Brick diga si le gusta Momoko o por lo menos que es lo que opina sobre ella"_ –Leyó Arturo la carta de **Genesis. **

El pelirrojo yacía arrumbado en el sofá sintiéndose asquerosamente mal. Se había lavado los dientes muchas veces y ahora esperaba a que la pastilla de las nauseas le hiciera efecto.

-Salgan todos de la sala–Ordenó Brick de pronto- Butch y Kaoru tuvieron su privacidad, yo también quiero la mía.

Todos se extrañaron de ese comportamiento, pero igual obedecieron entre quejas y suspiros decepcionados.

-Ese calcetín si que le afectó…-Susurró Fuzzy antes de salir. Momoko y Brick se quedaron solos.

Ella caminó hasta el sofá y Brick le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Ella obedeció sin estar segura, pero se arrepintió cuando la cabeza del chico se acostó en su regazo. Momoko iba a reclamar, cuando…

-¿Qué clase de novia eres si no permites que tu novio ENFERMO se recueste en tu regazo, ah? –Habló el pelirrojo, resaltando lo enfermo en su defensa.

-Aprovechado... –Pero solo dijo eso y se abstuvo de apartarlo de allí.

Momoko suspiró levemente y quería preguntar, sin embargo… El que el estuviera sobre su regazo le distraía. Era extraño, pero el chico parecía un pequeño niño con su madre y eso le hizo enternecerse un poco.

-Debo ser honesto… Me gustan tus piernas-Sonrió descaradamente removiendo su cabeza en ellas-Son cómodas… -La pelirroka frunció el ceño y se sonrojó. Tenía todas las ganas de aventarlo, no le importaba que estuviese enfermo.- Y tu cara…

De nuevo, ella se distrajo antes de cometer acción.

-Tu cara me gusta cuando estás molesta, haces unas expresiones graciosas… y a veces adorables. –El chico se giró para no ver el rostro de ella.

-¿Mi cara? ¿De verdad?

-No me gusta el color rosa, pero… en tus ojos se ve bien. –Confesó dándole la espalda, o mejor dicho "la nuca"- Y… tus golpes, a pesar de ser débiles como los golpes de niñas, son algo… impresionantes.

De acuerdo, eso era muy extraño… y lo mejor era que Momoko aun no se ponía a pelear con él ni nada. Estaba… sorprendida. Quiso decirle algo, pero unos ronquidos la detuvieron.

-¿Brick? –Preguntó. ¡No podía ser posible que durmiera tan rápido!- ¿Brick? No te hagas, se que no estás dormido. –Comenzó a picotearle la mejilla, pero el chico no respondía.- Ya basta, Brick… no te hagas el dormido. –Siguió picoteando de manera insistente.

-Por dios, pero que fastidiosa… ¡Ya te he dicho que me gusta de ti! Déjame dormir ahora, que me siento terrible…

Momoko rodó los ojos, pero sin notarlo sonrió. De acuerdo, tal vez podría tolerar tenerlo sobre su regazo un poco mas…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente dormido, retiró su corra para que estuviese mas a gusto.

-Ese idiota…-Murmuró- Si tan solo te quedaras dormido mas seguido. Incluso te ves mas… lindo.

* * *

El sol se coló por la ventana de la casa del profesor, haciendo que un rayito de luz le diera en la cara a la pelirroja. Ella arrugó la nariz, molesta de aquella que le daba en sus ojos. Para evitarlo, se giró al lado contrario y sentirse mas cómoda, sin embargo lo que sintió, fue… un cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y se tensó al ver que no se encontraba durmiendo sola. Brick estaba allí, durmiendo a su lado. La exhalación del tipo chocaba con la frene de ella haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran ligeramente. Y para empeorar la situación… el tenía una mano alrededor de ella.

Pegó un fuerte chillido haciéndose hacia atrás y cayendo del sofá bruscamente. Brick despertó de golpe arrojando la manta que le cubría por los aires y acompañó a la pelirroja con sus gritos, y ahora los dos parecían unos locos histéricos gritando desgarradoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa, loca? ¡Quieres matarme!

-¡Eres un abusivo, aprovechado, pervertido, idiota, idiota, idiota!

-¿¡De que mierda me hablas!?

-¡Por fin despertaron, wan! –La voz de peach los sobresalto y giraron hacia esa dirección.

Ya era de día y todos los villanos ya se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, viéndoles de forma picara.

-Se quedaron dormidos y no pudimos continuar con los pedidos.- Habló Ken ahora.- Así que decidimos continuar hoy… ¿Ya están listos o quieren desayunar algo?

-¿Cómo? ¿Ella… ella durmió conmigo? –Preguntó atónito. Todos asintieron.

-¡Por dios, no llegué a casa ayer! ¿Qué dirá mi madre? –Se mortifico la peli naranja.

-Descuida, le dijimos que te quedaste en mi casa- Aseguró Kaoru.- Se volvería loca si le contábamos que te quedaste dormida con un chico… -Y las risas de ella no se hicieron esperar. Ambos rojos se sonrojaron y evitaron todas las miradas.

-¡Ya cállense! Ya… mejor… sigamos con las cartas…

* * *

-Esta es de **Powerdark **–Habló de nuevo Momoko en su intentó de ignorar las miradas burlonas.- Y dice _"__Lo que yo quisiera es que pase que las chicas se vuelvan malas y que los chicos ahora sean los superheroes y tengan que detenerlas, pero…" –_De pronto paró.

-¿Pero qué, wan?

-¡Chicas, reunión! –Llamó la pelirroja y las tres se fueron a cuchichear en una esquina.

-¿Qué dice, Momoko? Si nos has llamado para que nadie escucho, seguro es algo malo –Se quejó la de cabellera negra.

-De por si ya es malo tener que volver a hacer vandalismo-Corroboró la líder- Dice _"Pero ellas son muy coquetas y se salgan con la suya varias veces__"_ Si debemos salirnos con la nuestra, entonces ellos no deberían de saberlo… Por eso las he llamado.

-¿Hablan como aquella vez en Egipto que nosotras…? –La ojiazul ni terminó de hablar cuando la pelirroja asintió.

-¡Que asco! –Volvió a quejarse la morena. Sus amigas la miraron burlona.

-Por favor… Ya te besaste con Butch- Rio Momoko- ¿Lanzarle un besito te es asqueroso?

La chica ya no dijo más… tenía razón.

* * *

Las chicas de nuevo tenían sus mascaras en el rostro mientras andaban por las calles causando destrozos. Ninguna se sentía a gusto haciéndolo, pero debían actuar.

Momoko hizo que los semáforos de una calle estuvieran siempre en el color verde causando un horrendo tráfico. Kaoru se encargó de tirar la basura de los botes, haciendo que la gente se tropezara y callera. Y por ultimo, Miyako pintaba las paredes de una calle con aerosol.

La gente se quejaba de esas misteriosas chicas y el alcalde se encontraba desesperado (Además de enyesado gracias a una loca que le cayó del techo) por que sus heroínas, las Powerpuff girls Z no respondían a su llamado.

Y entonces pasó algo que la gente jamás creyó que pasaría…

-¡Alto allí, idiotas! –Brick hizo su aparición con una potente voz, captando la atención de los ciudadanos.

-¡Dejen de causar alboroto! –Ahora fue Boomer, con una pose heroica como la hacían sus hermanos.

-¡O si no, les patearemos sus hermosos traseros! –Por ultimo estuvo Butch, con un semblante serio.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír de forma altanera.

-Por favor… ¿Ustedes? –Indagó Miyako sonriendo con soberbia. Tenía puesto un antifaz color azul con detalles plateados y sus típicas coletas sustituidas por el cabello suelto.

-Solo son un trío de chicos patéticos. –Corroboró Momoko. Ella tenía un antifaz rojo con detalles negros y su cabello estaba cogido en dos coletas altas.

-Los únicos traseros que saldrían pateados son los suyos, arados. –Ahora fue Kaoru quien llevaba puesto un antifaz negro con detalles verdes, y su cabello se encontraba alisado.

-Ya veremos quienes son las patéticas –Declaró Brick decidido.

Los ciudadanos no cabían en su asombro. ¡Unos villanos actuando como si fuesen héroes!

Los seis se pusieron en posición de ataque y cada quien se lanzó a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con su contraparte. Claro, todo era una actuación de ellos, aunque no negaban que deseaban tenerla enserio. Boomer, como ya tenía planeado, se lanzó de nuevo a ella donde ella le "golpearía" sin embargo, sucedió algo mas.

La chica en vez de golpearlo, se arrojó a sus brazos donde allí le rodeo el cuello apegándose mas a su cuerpo.

-¿Qu…que haces? –Susurró el chico nervioso y a la vez desconcertado.-Se supone que debes golpearme –Volvió a susurrar, recibiendo una risita dulzona y… ¿Coqueta?

Miyako acercó sus labios en su cuello.

-¿Y si en vez de golpearte… quisiera besarte? –Susurró igual de bajo, mientras sus mejillas adquirían color. No lo hacía notar, pero estaba algo nerviosa al tener que decir aquello.

Fue mayor la sorpresa de Boomer, que hasta quedó inmóvil. Tragó duro.

-¿Be..besarme? ¿Por qué? –Miyako volvió a reír, jugueteando con los mechones dorados de la nuca del chico.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres besar a tu _novia_? –La chica hizo un adorable puchero triste.- Mis labios solo quieren sentir la delicia de los tuyos, otra vez… sin que tu hermano intervenga.- Acercó sus rostros peligrosamente y deposito un suave beso en su barbilla que hizo tensar al ojiazul. Boomer sintió un agradable escalofrío cuando otro beso mas fue a dar un poco mas arriba de su barbilla y sin notarlo, sonrió.

¡Oh, maldita sea! Si que quería probar sus labios de nuevo. Miyako se acercaba una vez mas y Boomer no se movió, esperando los suave labios de la niña posarse sobre los suyos.

Mala idea, Boomer.

Un fuerte golpe en su abdomen lo hizo encorvarse, momento que Miyako aprovechó para empujarlo con su pie y como se encontraban en la colina de una calle, el rubio se fue rodando hacia abajo. Miyako se sintió terriblemente mal, pero aun así, huyó.

Mientras los verdes seguían con su lucha fingida, hasta que Kaoru se detuvo de pronto. Butch se extrañó al ver que la chica no le lanzaba la patada que debía dar.

El sonrió con demencia.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te has encantado con mis movimientos, nenita –Sonrió burlesco. Sonrisa que se esfumó al ver el asentimiento de Kaoru.- ¿Qué?

-Mierda…-Susurró Kaoru algo molesta.- Después de esto, me enjuagaré la boca con ácido… pero Him, haciendo tu papel de héroe te hace ver… tan _atractivo._ –Ahora fue el turno de Kaoru sonreír.- Demasiado atractivo.

Butch alzó las cejas.

-No jodas, verdecita… -El chico frunció el ceño.- ¿Me crees idiota? ¡Sé que es una trampa tuya!

Kaoru rió.

-¡Pero mira nomas! Por fin admito que eres atractivo y tu lo dudas. –Butch clavó sus fríos ojos en ella, hasta que sin esperarlo, Kaoru se acercó con rapidez y le rodeo el cuello.- Lo cierto es que besas muy bien. –Confesó sonriente.

-No me distraeras, hermosura.- Butch aprovecho para posar sus manos alrededor de su cintura e ir bajando hasta rozar sus muslos. Kaoru enrojeció y tenía todas las ganas de partirle la cara a ese pervertido. Obviamente lo haría… pero no ahora.

Ella volvió a sonreír y una de sus manos fue bajando por su pecho, después por el abdomen, hasta llegar a cierta zona. Notó como Butch cambio de pronto su expresión demente a una un poco mas seria.

Butch estaba sorprendido y a la vez… le encantó ese roce.

¡Mierda que si ella seguía rozando su zona, mandaría al carajo las reglas!

La sonrisa de Butch comenzaba a aparecer hasta que…

-¡Idiota! –Gritó la azabache impactando su puño donde anteriormente su mano tocaba. Butch se agacho del dolor y Kaoru aprovechando que el moreno no podía levantarse y correr, no sin antes gritar- ¿No que no ibas a distraerte? –Y se largó a reir.

Mientras en otro lado, los rojos hacían su actuación. Momoko notó que sus amigas ya no andaban por el lugar, señal de que ya habrían hecho su trabajo, lo que significaba que ella era la siguiente.

-¡Pero mira que lento eres! –Esquivaba ágilmente la pelirroja los puños que venían hacia ella.

-¡Ya verás cuando te derrote! –Sonrió triunfal el joven de ojos rojos. Él sabía que ganaría, pues a fin de cuentas todo estaba planeado.

-¿Y que harás? –Retó con la mirada.

-Voy a castigarte, preciosa – En un movimiento rápido, Brick la estampó contra una pared, recibiendo aplausos de la gente chismosa que miraba la escena. Él apresó con fuerza sus muñecas e invadió su espacio personal.- Ríndete ahora, si no, tendré que castigarte.

-No, no me rendiré –Sonrió burlona.- ¿Que esperas para castigarme? –Su sonrisa se ensanchó y acercó sus labios a su cuello para susurrarle.- Que sea en una cama, de preferencia…

Y en ese momento, la cara de Brick dio un cambio realmente drástico. Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender. ¿Acaso escuchó lo que creyó escuchar?

-¿Qué? –Espetó el chico sorprendido.

-Ya me has oído –Siguió riendo de manera coqueta.- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres volver a dormir conmigo?

-¿Qué? –Volvió a espetar con la misma sorpresa.- Momoko… ¿Qué mierda haces? –Ahora susurró a la chica para que ninguno de los presentes escuchara.- ¡Sigue el plan, maldita sea!

-Pero… no quiero –Susurró ella igual de bajo, recuperando su tono habitual.- Brick, olvidemos este espectáculo… yo… lo que dije hace unos momentos, es verdad. Hablo enserio… ¿Quieres?

-¿Wtf? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me tomas el pelo! ¿Cierto? –El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-No…-Susurró inocente.- Bueno… si no quieres, esta bien, lo entiendo. Terminemos con esta actuación y olvida lo que di…

-¡No, no, no, no! –Calló a la chica de pronto.- Eh… n-no es eso, solo que.. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mierda me lo dices ahora?!

Momoko se paró de puntillas y fue acercando lentamente su rostro hasta al de él, haciendo parecer que le daría un beso. Brick no se movió, y sin notarlo libero sus muñecas. Ella al sentirse libre de nuevo, le dio una patada en el pie y luego lo empujo lejos para salir huyendo. Brick gimió del dolor y se agachó para tomar su pierna.

-¡Maldita loca, esto no debía pasar!

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban otra vez en la casa del profesor. Boomer tenía vendado el brazo y unos curitas adornaban su rostro. Butch estaba sentado en el mismo sofá donde su hermano mayor pasó la noche, teniendo una bolsa de hielo en sus...

Y Brick, que tenía una cara endemoniada, estaba sentado esperando a que el profesor terminara de vendarle el pie.

Todos fulminaban a las tres chicas, donde solo dos de ellas (ya sabrán quienes) Tenían una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-…Pero es que así lo decía el pedido.- Quiso volver a intentar la pelirroja para que les perdonaran.

-¡No, allí decía que tenían que actuar coquetas, no como salvajes! –Habló Butch.

-Son las peores novias que hemos tenido –Anotó el ojiazul con una mirada gélida.

-Por favor, no se hagan los sufridos ¡Ustedes nos han hecho cosas peores en el pasado! –Habló Kaoru.- Además, creo que somos las únicas novias que han tenido, trió de tontos.

El profesor suspiró cansado de tener que escucharlos discutir en todo el rato.

-¡Haber, chicos, paren ya! –Calmó el científico.- Kaoru tiene razón, ustedes les han hecho cosas peores antes.- La morena sonrió y los chicos le taladraron con la mirada. El profesor no se inmuto y ahora miró a las chicas.- Y por otra parte ellos tienen razón, ustedes debían actuar coquetas y salirse con la suya, y allí no especificaban golpes para ello, niñas. -Las tres bajaron la cabeza como niñas regañadas. – Dejen de discutir, y mejor déjenlo en el pasado ¿De acuerdo?

-No –Contestaron los tres.

-¡Me alegra que estuvieran de acuerdo!

-¡Pero nosotros hemos dicho que…!

-¡Ahora continuemos con los pedidos, andando! –Cortó el profesor de inmediato y no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar.

* * *

-Esta es de **Cami38 **–Leyó serpiente- Dice… "_Yo quiero hacer un pedido para cada uno de ellos: Para brick, quisiera que el mismo queme su gorra." _

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó desgarradoramente el aludido.

-"_Para boomer, que le de masaje a los pies a mojo, peludito, Himeko, y a toda la banda gangrena." _Hey… esa me gusta. –Los demás villanos estuvieron de acuerdo. Boomer palideció.

-¡No, no, noooo! –Gritó desesperado.

_-"Para Butch, que se arrodille frente a Kaoru con un ramo de flores diciéndole todas las cosas buenas que piense de ella y la razón por la cual le atrae y que al finalizar Kaoru le de un beso en la mejilla." _

-¡No me atrae ni loco esa idiota!

_-"Ahora para las chicas: Primero Momoko, que Brick le corte el cabello como el quiera. "_

-¡No, no, no! ¡Es mi cabello! ¡No dejaré que ese idiota lo corte!

-_"Para Miyako, que le de un beso tierno y corto a Boomer, en los labios obviamente."_

-¿Q-que? ¿Otro beso? –Susurró sonrojada la rubia.

-"_Y para Kaoru jejeje que baile la canción __**come and get it **__de selena gomes para Butch, solo para el."_

-¡No me jodan!

-¡Sí, si, si! –Animó el azabache con los pulgares en alto.

-"Y _que mojo actué como mujer y como la esposa de Ace por una semana…"_- En ese momento, todos comenzaron a reírse burlescamente, incluso serpiente, pero lo siguiente lo hizo borrar sus sonrisa_-"… Y el resto de la banda gangrena sean sus hijos."_

Y más risas inundaron la sala. Mojo y Ace se miraron con profundo asco y se alejaron el uno del otro rápidamente.

-¡Esperen! ¡Siguen siendo muchos retos! –Recordó Momoko- Deben ser opciones…

-Entonces que otra vez sea al azar, wan.

-No. –Detuvo Butch de pronto.- Al azar no. –Todos le quedaron viendo extrañado.- ¡Boomer y Miyako no han hecho nada! –Acusó.

-¡Cállate! –Habló el menor mirando amenazador al mediano.

-¡Los que estén de acuerdo en que ellos dos hagan su respectivo reto, levanten la mano! –Dijo al tiempo que levantaba la suya. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Lo siento Miyako, pero es verdad… -Se excusó Kaoru mirando a la chica con remordimiento. Ella le sonrió.

-No hay problema, tienen razón. –La rubia bajó la mirada apenada.- Yo… No tengo problema en aceptar el pedido.

-¡Ella no, pero yo si! –Reclamo el ojiazul. Brick lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa.

-Óyeme, imbécil…. ¡Yo me trague un puto calcetín! Y ¡Butch recibió dos golpes en su pequeño amigo!

-¡Oye, mi amigo NO es pequeño! –Se escucharon de fondo las quejas del moreno.

-Soy el líder y tu hermano mayor, y si yo digo que hagas ese reto, harás ese reto, Boomer… -Junto ambas frentes, amenazador.- O juro que la escena homosexual que armamos hace un rato se hará realidad y créeme cuando te digo que si eso pasa, no tendré piedad de ti ni de las acciones que haga, hermanito.

El rubio apretó los dientes, pero… no pudo negarse ante esa amenaza. Brick era Brick, y lo creía tan loco como para ser capaz de cumplir esa amenaza ¡Y el no estaba dispuesto a ser violado!

-¡Bien, bien, lo haré! Aléjate de mí, idiota.

-¡Otra cosa mas! –Volvió a captar Butch con una gran sonrisa- Los que estén de acuerdo en que Mojo y Ace hagan el reto, levanten la mano. –Y se soltó a reír. Todos soltaron la risa y levantaron la mano, incluyendo a la banda de Ace que no paraba de reír.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No me casaré con ese, Mojo, mojo!

-¡¿Crees que yo me quiero casar con un simio asqueroso?! –Miró con odio a Butch.- ¡Mocoso idiota, me las pagaras!

-¡Oh vamos, Ace! ¡Te verás genial casándote en la iglesia! –Carcajeó Kaoru. Ace la atravesó con la mirada, hasta que una idea se le cruzó al dueño de las gafas de sol.

-De acuerdo… -Aceptó el verdoso.- ¡Pero los que estén de acuerdo con que Kaoru le baile al mocoso idiota, levanten la mano!

Todos los villanos lo hicieron, incluyéndose Butch.

-¡MIERDA! –Se lamentó la morena, y ahora fue el turno de Ace carcajear.

* * *

**Holis~ Le he dejado hasta aquí… **_**Cami38**_**,**** tus pedidos estarán en el siguiente. **

**Como ven, este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior… ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. **

**¿Qué creen? Aun no tengo laptop, pero he logrado escribir este capitulo en la computadora de mi hermano mientras el está trabajando afsda… Ya espero que llegue mi nuevo cargador ;A; **

**Bueno, no quiero hacerlo mas largo, así que… Nos leemos en el próximo (: y otra vez gracias por cooperar para crear esta historia.**

**¿Reviews? Digan que si~ *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**DPPGZ no es de mi pertenencia**

* * *

-¡Asegúrate de masajear entre los dedos! –Ordenó el monstruo rosado con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida. Boomer solo se limitó a gruñir.

Tenía unos guantes de látex en sus manos y sus fosas nasales eran tapadas gracias a uno de esos ganchitos para colgar la ropa. El rubio muy a su pesar, comenzó a masajear entre los dedos de Fuzzy mientras este soltaba un suspiro de relajación.

Boomer hacía más y más muecas de asco. Le era tan difícil seguir manteniendo su desayuno dentro de su estómago. Había visto pies realmente horrorosos, pero los únicos pies impecables eran los de Himeko Shirogane, que se negó al masaje puesto que el "rubio idiota" –Como había dicho ella— Le arruinaría su costoso peticure.

"_Unos pies menos" _Se alivió el menor de los hermanos. Largos minutos después, por fin el ojiazul terminó de dar los masajes a todos los villanos mencionados en la carta. Rápidamente corrió hasta el baño, y sumergió sus manos en agua enjabonada con muuuuuuucho cloro, aunque haya utilizado unos guantes.

-Bien, lo he hecho…-Entró el ojiazul de nuevo a la sala con una pequeña toalla secando sus manos. Tenía una cara apachurrada como la de un cachorrito triste, y unas mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza que pasó. Sus hermanos no dejaban de reír.

-Eh, tranquilo -Se acercó Butch, rodeándole el cuello y acercando sus labios al oído del rubio.- Ya viene tu recompensa~ -Canturreó el ojiverde, y Boomer que al principio no entendió, recordó el reto para su comparte haciéndolo sonrojar aún más. Apartó a Butch de un codazo.

Miyako supuso que ya era el momento adecuado, así que tímidamente se levantó de su asiento y caminó a pasos lentos hacia su contraparte. Boomer quedó quieto al verla venir hacia él, y una sonrisita quiso aparecer en sus labios, pero lo único que mostró fue seriedad.

-¿Ahora? –Preguntó la chica viéndole directamente a os ojos.

-Err… claro, si tú quieres.-Contestó queriendo sonar desinteresado. Miyako se encogió de hombros y luego un murmuro por parte de Kaoru sonó "No te preocupes Miyako, tengo enjuague bucal" Boomer fulminó a la azabache, pero toda su atención en ella se fue cuando sintió un pequeño roce sobre su mejilla derecha.

Él parpadeó confundido y condujo su mano hasta donde aquellos labios dejaron su huella, percatándose de que este fue depositado sobre una de sus heridas.

-Siento haberte empujado.- Se disculpó con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.- Eso no hace una novia… -Murmuró bajando la mirada apenada. El chico rubio volvió a pestañear, esta vez no logrando contener una sonrisa divertida.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que hace una novia realmente?

Como respuesta, Miyako se sonrojó aún más y parándose de puntillas logró alcanzar el nivel del rubio. Cada una de sus delgadas manos se posaron en las mejillas de este, y acercó sus rostros atrapando sus labios con los suyos. El roce fue tan suave y cálido, que Boomer le tomó de la nuca y hundió su rostro contra el suyo, para poder sentirlos más cerca.

Pero tan rápido como se hizo esa acción, Miyako rompió el contacto labial, pues el pedido consistía en un beso corto.

Los dos, se sonrieron tontamente sin querer, hasta que un leve carraspeo les distrajo haciéndoles volverse hacia esa persona.

-Bien, bien… suficiente –El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió a ambos una sonrisa maliciosa.- Ya es hora de ver a _mamá_…

* * *

-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos el día de hoy para unir a esta linda pareja en sagrado matrimonio…- Hablaba el profesor vestido de cura, puesto que cuando intentaron entrar a una iglesia y pedírselo un verdadero cura, los echaron. Habían conseguido los trajes en una tienda de disfraces y ahora todos se encontraban en un salón de teatro, adornado de improvisto.

Al principio había un silencio en la sala, pero el sonido de las risillas contenidas de los tres hermanos desató a los demás a corearles. Mojo y Ace ya estaban allí, los dos de un pésimo humor. Mojo con un vestido apretujado ya que no había de su talla y Ace con un traje negro que quedaba a su medida, pero que él le agregó sus detalles haciéndole ver como un delincuente en vez de novio.

-Ace… aceptas a Mojo Jojo como…

-No.- Contestó tajante.- Verdaderamente no aceptaría a este simio apestoso. ¡Ni aunque me acuchillaran millones de veces lo aceptaría! Pero como este solo es un reto bobo, y yo no soy un cobarde, lo acepto.

Mojo gruñó del otro lado.

-Err… bueno…-Ahora el profesor se dirigió a Mojo.- Eh… Mojo, aceptas a…

-No. –Respondió con fuerza, asustando a más de uno en esa sala.- ¡No lo aceptaría nunca en la vida! Pero como este es un estúpido pedido y nada es real, solo por eso lo aceptare.

-¡Hey, Mojo! ¡Debes actuar como mujer! –Gritó el pequeño Arturo con fuerza, sin contener esa risotada. Mojo gruño.

-¡No lo aceptaría nunca en la vida! Pero como esto no es real, acepto. –Corrigió mojo con la voz aguda y gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

-Err… -El profesor se encontraba nervioso estando en medio de esos dos que se lanzaban miradas de furia.- Y… Bueno, creo que yo… los declaro marido y mujer… ya pueden besarse.

-¡¿BESARSE?! –Gritaron exaltados.

Los invitados estallaron de risa, a excepción de Momoko y Miyako, que les parecía desagradable que un simio y un hombre verdoso se besen.

-¡Si no se besan no es oficial! –Gritó Butch con fuerza, tirado en el suelo mientras se sostenía el estómago de tanto reír.

Los dos "novios" se miraron con náuseas y lo único que podía pasar por sus cabezas en esos instantes era… _maldito pedido._

* * *

La boda ya había terminado y ahora todos se encontraban en una fiesta loca en la casa del profesor, planeada por la banda gangrena y Butch. Llamaron a todos, incluso a gente desconocida para celebrar el matrimonio de los dos villanos.

Trajeron luces, bocinas gigantescas, un DJ, una pista de baile y todo lo necesario para una fiesta loca.

El científico estaba totalmente molesto ¡Él no había dado el permiso de una fiesta en su casa! Sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho, pues todos le ignoraron y si no le ignoraban, seguro no le escuchaban por la música tan fuerte.

Las chicas pudieron detener la fiesta, pero Momoko quedó sumamente entretenido rodeada de chicos guapos que bailaban con ella y no pudo resistirse, mientras Brick echaba humo por la orejas alegando que ella era su novia y no tenía el permiso de bailar con nadie más. Miyako tenía una voz tan suave como para que se escuchara con tanto ruido y por lo tanto, no pudo hacer nada para detener el escándalo, al final terminó bailando.

Y Kaoru… bueno, ella disfrutaba la fiesta loca dentro de un jacuzzy en la terraza del profesor. Era nueva y por supuesto, ella la estrenaba.

La morena ya se había cansado de la fiesta, por lo que subió para estar completamente sola. Se quitó su chaqueta y sus pantalones cargo beige, quedando solamente en una blusa de tirantes blanca y su ropa interior negra; después de todo no había nadie allí y aseguró la puerta para que nadie entrara.

_Total relajación en el agua con espuma…_

-Tienes lindos pechos, lástima que las burbujas las cubran.

Kaoru dio un grito de horror y respingo en el agua haciendo que esta se saliera un poco. Se hundió más bajo la espuma para cubrir su cuerpo y giró hacia el dueño de esta espantosa voz.

¡¿Cómo fue que entró?!

-¡Estúpido pervertido! ¡Vete! –Gritó colérica al azabache que se encontraba sentado en el suelo a una corta distancia del jacuzzy. Él le guiñó un ojo.

-No me iré. Tú me debes un baile, preciosa. –Canturreó coquetamente.

-No me digas preciosa. –Espetó cortante.- No voy a bailarte, Butch… ya he hecho demasiado.

Después de decir aquello, Kaoru le dio la espalda y volvió a relajarse en el agua, pero no pudo sentirse en paz por mucho tiempo, pues Butch no dijo nada para responderle o algo así y eso fue, además de raro, sospechoso.

Hubo un corto tiempo de silencio, en el que la chica creía que Butch se había ido por fin, pero seguía siendo muy raro, pues sabía bien que el moreno no se iba a ir así como así.

-Mira que tenemos aquí…

La ojiverde hizo una cara malhumorada. No, el chico no se había ido…

-Una chaqueta, unos pantalones y… una toalla para secar.

Kaoru reaccionó y se giró nuevamente hacia él.

Butch Him yacía con una sonrisa de zorro, sosteniendo sus prendas y su toalla en un brazo. El chico se dirigió al barandal, e hizo un ademán de que las arrojaría por allí.

-¡No te atrevas, Him! –Kaoru se levantó del jacuzzy dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo. Su camisa blanca adherida a su piel, que por cierto, esta se transparentaba y dejaba al descubierto el color negro de su sostén. Butch sonrió aún más con esa vista.

-No veo mover tus caderas, preciosa.

-¡No lo haré!

La primera prenda calló por el barandal. Los ojos esmeraldas se desorbitaron.

-Huh… Adiós, chaqueta.

-¡No! –Gritó la chica viendo como su prenda desaparecía una vez que comenzó a caer.- Butch… eres un ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡No voy a bailarte!

Butch arrojó por los aires la toalla blanca para secar, a lo que la chica pegó un segundo grito acompañado de maldiciones.

-¡No seas imbécil, Butch! ¡Deja mis cosas! –Señaló repentinamente al azabache que sonreía con suficiencia. El chico balanceó de un lado a otro la última prenda en su mano.

-Hermoso sostén, Kaoru… Pero luciría mejor si no tuvieras esa camisa por enzima. –La chica dirigió una mirada hacia abajo y se percató de que su sostén se transparentaba y por mucho. Con un terrible sonrojo, se arrojó al agua de nuevo ocultándose. Butch rio.-… Y luciría mucho mejor sin estos –Volvió a balancear los pantalones de la chica.

-No es divertido, deja mi ropa.- Habló con seriedad.- ¡No me dejarás aquí semidesnuda!

-¿Enserio crees que no lo haré? Para mí sería un deleite –El chico se recargó en el barandal.- No me retes, verdecita. Si cumples el pedido, dejaré tus pantalones. Pero si no… -Él comenzó a arrimar la prenda por encima del barandal, hasta que la morena repentinamente salió del agua.

Butch se alarmó, creyendo que la chica iría hacia el para golpear sus hermosas partes por enésima vez, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

El ojiverde parpadeó, pero inevitablemente un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al momento de pasear sus ojos por el frágil cuerpo de la azabache en ropa interior.

Sin sus ropas holgadas, se apreciaba la hermosa figura que poseía.

Demonios ¡Si tan solo usara ropa un poco más ceñida!

Ella se quedó allí con un puchero molesto, mientras sus mejillas yacían adornadas por un rubor carmesí muy notorio. Está furiosa, y sus puños apretados casi blancos, se lo demostraban. Para sorpresa del moreno, Kaoru se destensó, soltando sus puños y sus hombros de forma natural.

Dio un gran bocado de aire y exhalo bajando la mirada con los parpados cerrados, concentrándose.

-Pon- la puta-canción. –Arrastró sus palabras con aspereza. Butch no dijo nada más, pero sin duda, traía un rostro asombrado. No creyó que la verdecita lo haría, con solo arrojar su ropa para molestarla le era suficiente, pero… ¡Realmente le bailará!

El azabache introdujo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando su móvil. Unas cuantas presiones en su teléfono y la canción comenzó.

_Ou ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation__  
__I'll be sittin' right here real patient_

Los hombros de la chica comenzaron a hacer un ligero movimiento de un lado a otro, de forma tímida. Su mirada se posaba en el suelo, con tal de no ver la sonrisa maldita de Butch, pero lo que no sabía era que la cara de Butch solo mostraba asombro y atención nada más.

_All day all night I'll be waitin' standby__  
__Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie_

Ahora fueron sus caderas las que comenzaron a moverse suavemente de un lado a otro, acompañada de los movimientos de sus manos, que recorrían la piel de sus brazos de forma que se mirara coqueta.

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.__  
__I love you too much, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.__  
__This love ain't finished yet…So baby whenever you're ready…_

Y en eso, la morena se detuvo para crear suspenso, hasta que…

_When you ready come and get it (x3)__  
__Na na na (x3)_

La mirada de la chica se alzó altiva, dejando ver sus decididos ojos esmeraldas. Dio un pequeño salto y volvió a mover sus caderas con más intensidad, al igual que sus brazos simulando ser una gitana. Para el asombro de Butch, ella lo hacía muy bien, como si hubiese tomado clases de baile.

La azabache daba giros aun con sus movimientos de caderas y una que otra vez se le salían pasos de hip hop, hasta de una ves por todas, la estrofa dela canción terminó.

Ya no estaba dispuesta a bailar más. Que el chico se conformara con el pequeño pedazo.

-Ahora… ¡Dame la puta ropa! –Gritó colérica con la cara totalmente enrojecida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos llegaron tarde a la reunión con ojeras gigantes en los ojos. Se habían divertido mucho, pero sin duda, los nuevos esposos no tanto. Mojo estaba harto… HARTO de que la pandilla de Ace le siguiera llamándole "Mamá" y Ace estaba de igual forma, solo que los Rowdyruff boys le seguían para pedirle dinero, alegando la manutención de los años que no estuvo como padre.

Momoko sonreía de oreja a oreja, recordando a los chicos guapos de esa noche bailando con ella. Eran alrededor de 5 chicos, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho cuando el idiota de Brick comenzó a seguirla gritándole que era una infiel, y en ese momento los chicos guapos dejaron de interesarse en ella. La pelirroja se puso histérica y con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Brick.

Kaoru mantenía la cabeza embarrada en la mesa, evitando la sonrisa de Butch a toda costa. Debía devolverle la chaqueta que el chico le prestó la noche anterior; su recompensa por haber cumplido su pedido, y no dejarla semi-desnuda.

Peach de nuevo sacó una carta con su boca y se la entregó a Ken para que la abriera.

-Esta es de **Anormal-Snivy** y dice… _"__Que Brick y Momoko tengan una cita, da igual si resulta un asco o una maravilla, solo quiero que la tengan" _

Los pelirrojos bufaron. Los dos andaban molestos el uno con el otro (¿Cuándo no?) Pera esta vez más, por la noche anterior en la fiesta.

-Por favor, Brick no tiene idea de cómo planear una cita, obviamente será un desastre.- La voz de la chica captó la atención del pelirrojo.- Hagámoslo, mientras más pronto, más rápido termina.

-Hmp –Brick solo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y arquear una ceja, ofendido.

¿Qué él no podía planear una cita?

Él puede ser el caos en vida propia, pero eso no significa que no pueda comportarse como un caballero.

* * *

**4:00 P.M. **

-¡Ponte esto, y esto también! Y será mejor si te colocas un collar plateado con piedras rubies y… -Miyako parloteaba y parloteaba más sobre qué cosas se verían bien en su amiga pelirroja. Momoko no tenía ganas de nada, y solo se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su amiga rubia mientras ella sacaba de su armario prendas y más prendas.- Momo-chan… No será tan malo.

Ella suspiró.

-Miyako… ¿Para qué me esfuerzo en verme bien, si sé que ese idiota hará lo posible para arruinar mi vestido, o mi cabello? –La chica se levantó de mala gana.- Me pondré esto… es lindo, pero no tan elegante. Después de todo, no será en un restaurante o algo así –Comenzó a reír la pelirroja, tomando un vestido rosa casual.

* * *

Boomer miraba a su hermano mayor de pies a cabeza. Entornaba los ojos en él, negaba, parpadeaba, y de nuevo se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

-¿Te has enamorado de mí, o qué? –Pregunto Brick, mientras peinaba su cabello.

-¿Pero qué mierda te ha pasado? – Exclamó su consanguíneo colocando una mano sobre la cabeza y negando, aturdido.

-Nada. –Contestó con simpleza.- Ahora apártate de la puerta, hermano. Tengo una cita.

* * *

Momoko salía de la casa de Miyako con el vestido rosa que confeccionó su amiga. Se miraba muy linda, sobre todo porque Miyako se tomó el tiempo de peinar la larga cabellera de la pelirroja en unos lindo caireles (Que claro, Miayko sabe muy bien de ellos)

Ambas se dirigían hacia el lugar donde ambos pelirrojos habían acordado verse, sin embargo, no esperaron que al salir, una motocicleta yacía estacionada frente a la casa de la rubia.

Brick estaba allí.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Expresó la pelirroja asombrada de verlo tan atractivo, y sobre la motocicleta. Brick hizo un ademán de que subiera.

-Te estaba esperando.-Contesto- Joder… ustedes las mujeres tardan años ¿Qué tanto hacen? Hagan lo que hagan, se verán igual.

Blossom ignoró escuetamente el comentario, y solo se limitó a señalarlo.

-¡Se supone que nos veríamos en el parque!

El arqueo una ceja para después alzarse de hombros con simpleza.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo llevar a mi _novia_ a nuestra cita? –Cuestionó sin ninguna pizca de burla en su voz. La pelirroja parpadeó un par de segundos, confundida.- Deja el drama, rosita y sube. Se hace tarde.

Momoko se giró hacia Miyako, y la rubia solo se pudo encoger de hombros. Los ojos rosados se volvieron a posar sobre él.

-Debes estar bromeando…

-¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Acaso te da miedo? –Ahora si, su sonrisa burlona hizo aparición. Ella frunció el ceño.

"_Si tú eres el conductor, sí" _Pensó la ojirosa.

-No, no tengo miedo. –Declaró.

-¿Entonces cuál es el puto problema? Sube de una vez. –Habló con impaciencia.

-¡El problema es que no es seguro!

-Por favor, estás conmigo. Es seguro.

-¡Oh, claro! Lo olvidaba… Estaré montada en una motocicleta con un Rowdyruff boy, un temible villano que ha intentado acabar conmigo ¡Que seguridad!

El chico pelirrojo entornó los ojos en ella, fulminándola.

-Bien, no subas entonces… ¡conseguiré otra cita! –La chica resopló burlona, como diciendo "¿quien querría tener una cita contigo?" – Hey, rubia. –Captó la atención de Miyako- Ya que la _Drama queen_ no quiere subir, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a…?

-¡Bien, me subiré, estúpido Him! –Espetó Momoko de repente. Sus dos acompañantes le vieron desconcertados, a lo que ella adquirió tonalidad sobre sus mejillas.- ¡N..no es por que quiera, o esté celosa o algo parecido! Es porque… ¡Porque es un pedido y es mi deber! ¡Hmp!

* * *

Miyako volvió a la casa del profesor donde yacían reunidos todos, a excepción de la pareja que salió a cumplir el pedido.  
Esperaban a que los pelirrojos terminaran su cita para continuar, pero después de un rato de espera, propusieron que era mejor sacar una carta para matar el aburrimiento.

-¿Pero si una de ellas es para alguno de ellos dos? –Preguntó Ken cuando Ace la estaba sacando del buzón.

-¿Y qué? Se la daremos cuando vuelva. No perdamos tiempo solo por ellos. –Se quejó Butch. Ken no dijo nada y solo miró como Ace abría la carta.

-Veamos, este es de **o.O Perfect Maniac O.o **Y…-El chico depiel verdosa hizo una mueca dudosa.-…Tiene muchos pedidos.

-Al azar-Respondieron todos al unísono.

Una vez más, hicieron varios papelitos donde escribieron los pedidos, y los metieron dentro de una caja, donde escogerían al azar.

-Solo sacaremos tres –Informó Ken. Kaoru hizo una mala cara.

-¿Tres? ¡Saquemos solo uno! –Se quejó ella.

-¡Tres, Kaoru! –Debatió el niño.

Fuzzy fue el elegido para sacar los tres papelitos, para que después, Ace leyera los resultados.

-Bien, bien… así fue como quedo. Primero "_Que Boomer se emborrache"_ -En ese momento, los verdecitos fueron los que soltaron la risa imaginando al rubio ebrio. Boomer arrugó la nariz disgustado.- Segundo _"__Que Miyako suba al Monte Everest y diga que ama a Boomer__ "_ – La rubia palideció, no por qué el pedido fuera para ella, si no porque debía subir al Monte Everest ¡La montaña más grande y peligrosa del mundo donde pocos sobreviven al subir! – Y tercero… _"__Que Princesa y la Banda gangrena hagan una carrera al estilo rápido y furioso"_

-¡Esa está muy bien, jefe! –Celebró el pequeño Arturo, ansioso. Princesa solo rodó los ojos, pensando que estaba claro que ella ganaría la carrera sobre el auto más lujoso y caro del mundo.

* * *

-¡Ni de broma entraré así allí!

Momoko Akatsutsumi yacía frente a la puerta de un lujoso restaurante, el más elegante y reconocido de la ciudad de tokio. Brick estaba a su lado viéndola como si fuese un bicho raro… ¿Qué no quería entrar allí? ¡Todas las mujeres se volverían locas si sus novios les llevaran a cenar allí, y Momoko, como toda una niñita encaprichada, no quiere entrar por su puta vestimenta! ¿Es enserio?

-Oye, rosita _–_El chico se volvió hacia ella, controlando algún otro insulto. Se había dicho a si mismo que haría una cita inolvidable para ella y sería amable, para que ella se tragara sus malditas palabras.- No exageres, te ves muy linda.

Momoko pestañeó y se giró hacia el con los ojos sospechosos.

-¿Acaso no conoces a esa gente? –Cuestionó exasperada- Son tan refinados que… que… ¡Me tragarían con la mirada al notar que no voy elegante como ellos!

Brick soltó una risita burlona.

-No lo harán, y si esos idiotas refinados se atrevieran a hacerlo, se las verían muy mal conmigo. Lo prometo.-Declaró con la voz profunda y firme. La pelirroja se extrañó aún más, sin poder evitar seguir viendole de forma sospechosa. A Brick le incomodó su mirada, así que quiso cambiar el tema-¡Bu..bueno ya! entremos de una vez, que se hace tarde.

Momoko volvió a observar la puerta del restaurante, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿De dónde habrá sacado Brick tanto dinero para entrar a un restaurante así?

Pronto comenzó a reír con ironía ¡Pero que tonta era! Siendo él un villano ¿De dónde más conseguiría dinero?

_Que banco más habrás robado, Rowdy… _Pensó soltando un suspiro resignado.

Solo esperaba que la noche terminara rápido, y volver con sus amigas… ¿Qué estarían haciendo en este momento? Seguro, divirtiéndose más que ella.

* * *

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!

Vitoreaban todos alrededor de la mesa al tiempo que sus puños se impactaban en ella de manera ansiosa. Sus sonrisas divertidas eran dedicadas a cierto rubio que se empinaba una botella de alcohol, siendo animado por todos. La botella ya iba hasta la mitad, pero llegó el momento en el que no pudo soportarlo más y el rubio alejó la botella de sus labios para escupir y toser.

Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar y aplaudieron al chico. Butch llegó hacia él y le tomó la cabeza para verle.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito? –Preguntó divertido. El hizo una cara de chinito(?) como si hubiese bebido zumo de limón.

-¡Joder, quiero vomitar!

-¡Ese es el niñito de Mojo, mojo! –Gritó la voz aguda del simió con sus gesticulaciones femeninas- ¡Ya es todo un hombre!

Y Boomer gruñó fastidiado…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!Ha sido corto y me disculpo, el tiempo ya no se me da como antes desde que eh iniciado mis practicas profesionales (ah, pero como me encanta quejarme de ellas :') ¿No creen? ) Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado & pues, una disculpa ya que solo he podido cumplir los pedidos a 3 personas... La proxima vez espero que sean a más. **

**No quiero alargar esto, en fin. Gracias a los que han dejado reviews c: ¡Nos leemos el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
